Os Últimos Meses Com Você
by xXIara-chanXx
Summary: TRADUÇÃO!Com dezenove anos de idade, Uchiha Sasuke escreve uma história após três anos da morte de Naruto. O terapeuta de Sasuke disse que irá ajudá-lo se escrevesse para obter mais de Naruto. Co-autora-tradutora:"Lia Ratsbane"
1. Prefácio

**Autora: "bamrd92"**

**Titulo original: "The Last Months With You"**

**Tradutora: "Iara-hiden"**

**Co-autora e tradutora: "lia-san2009"**

**Os Últimos Meses Com Você **

Com dezenove anos de idade, Uchiha Sasuke escreve uma história após três anos da morte de Naruto. O terapeuta de Sasuke disse que irá ajudá-lo se escrevesse para obter mais de Naruto.

Nada nessa fic me pertence, nem Naru-chan e nem a história. Elas pertencem aos seus respectivos donos.

Advertências: BoyxBoy (Yaoi), SasuNaru, Morte, AU (Universo Alternativo) OOC

--

**Prefácio**

Eu não estou realmente certo de como essas coisas funcionam, mas eu vou tentar o meu melhor para colocar tudo para fora de forma compreensível. Esta é uma história do meu melhor amigo, amante e maior rival de todos os tempos.

Isso pode parecer confuso para alguns, como pode alguém ser um amante e um rival? É difícil de explicar. Olha, Naruto (que era o seu nome) não foi sempre o meu amante, e já tivemos a nossa fase de amizade, mas isso mudou pra rivalidade no meio da quarta série.

Deus, eu não consigo entender a razão de nos tornarmos "inimigos" por tanto tempo. Naruto abandonou a escola durante a terceira série. Ele não contou a ninguém. Nem eu, e os professores sabíamos de nada. Ele nunca me escreveu (seu melhor amigo), e nem telefonou pra mim. Ninguém o viu ou ouviu nada sobre ele. Eu estava arrasado.

É que o meu melhor amigo me machucou e tinha ido para longe sem me dizer. Para dizer a verdade, é mais fácil não saber que vão te deixar, do que saber que vão.

De repente, na quarta série, depois de poucos meses, ele voltou. Ele era exatamente o mesmo, ele só estava com o cabelo bem mais curto em vez de seu cabelo despenteado usual. Logo que eu pude, eu lhe perguntei a todas as questões que tinham surgido em minha cabeça nesse último ano e meio: "Onde você foi?" "Por que você não me disse?" "Por que você nunca me ligou?"

Ele olhou pros próprios sapatos, e em seguida, ele olhou para mim com um olhar de ferro e disse: "Isso não é da sua conta!"

Fiquei chocado que o meu amigo não ia me dizer a razão pela qual ele tinha desaparecido por tanto tempo. Senti que eu tinha o direito de saber, por isso na minha própria voz de ferro, eu disse: "Então, nós somos inimigos a partir de agora". E depois saí, sem nunca olhar pra trás. Se eu tivesse virado para trás, eu teria sabido que Naruto estava arrependido sobre não me contar. Eu veria seu olhar triste.

Quando eu o chamei pra sair, não foi muito legal. Eu descobri que não era o primeiro tumor cerebral dele, mas sim o terceiro. O segundo foi na terceira série, quando ele foi embora. Quando ele chegou ao nosso primeiro ano de colegial, tudo o que ele queria era que nós fossemos amigos, foi o que ele disse. No começo eu queria informações sobre ele, mas isso logo cresceu em amizade verdadeira.

Durante vários meses, eu não percebi (e não creio que nenhum de nossos outros amigos notou também) que ele estava morrendo. Ele ia para a escola quase todo o dia, ele sorria o tempo todo e ele não nos disse nem uma vez. Até aquele dia, mas disso eu falo mais tarde.

Ele finalmente contou às pessoas, e custou um pouco para deixarem de ser tímidos perto dele. Deram tudo o que tinham, mas em uma semana, todos engoliram que, mesmo morrendo, ele ainda era o mesmo Naruto. Ele não queria contar aos nossos amigos porque ele sabia que sentiriam pena dele.

Ele queria ter certeza de que todos estariam felizes quando ele se fosse. Era seu objetivo fazer coisas boas pra ter certeza de que ele iria para o céu. Naruto não era exatamente religioso, mas ele acreditava que haveria uma outra vida, talvez até mesmo um paraíso. Acho que foi o que fez ele manter mais alguns dias.

Eu sempre imaginei por que ele era tão animado o tempo todo. Me espantou saber que alguém que só tinha mais um ano de vida podia ser tão alegre e despreocupado. Ele foi uma luz para todas as pessoas que o conhecia. Ele ajudou outros por aí que nem sequer sabiam que precisavam de ajuda.

Foi impressionante o que o seu sorriso podia fazer. Seu sorriso fazia meus joelhos virarem geléia. Seu sorriso fazia todos a sua volta sorrirem. Mesmo eu tinha dificuldade em não sorrir quando ele sorria. Bastava entrar em algum lugar, e todos de repente se sentiam felizes. Sua presença deixava as coisas alegres.

Eu o amava mais do que ninguém poderia imaginar. Ele era tão parecido comigo. Tudo que ele queria era ser aceito por quem ele era, não pela sua aparência ou para o que os outros pensavam dele. Ele foi a primeira pessoa a me ver pelo o que eu sou, e talvez fosse o único, eu não sei direito. Ele me amava por quem eu era e eu o amava por quem ele era. Talvez isso fosse o que nos manteve juntos.

Deus, eu sinto tanto a falta dele. Ele era o meu Naruto. Ele me mantia de pé quando eu estava arrasado, e ele não me beijava por medo de que eu ficasse muito ligado a ele, e sofresse depois. Mas ele não sabia que eu já era muito ligado a ele, muito antes de perceber que eu o amava. Quando olhei para seus olhos, eu vi tudo. Vi que eu era seu, mesmo que ele nunca dissesse isso.

Às vezes me pergunto se eu perdi o meu verdadeiro amor, mas então penso que não é possível. Ele está vivo no meu coração. Ele esta em qualquer coisa que eu faça. Eu sinto falta dele mais do que qualquer um pode imaginar. Eu o amava com todo o meu coração e, agora, agora… Eu não posso tirá-lo da minha cabeça. Ele estará para sempre comigo.

Até agora, Naruto está em quase todos os meus sonhos. É assim que eu sei que há um paraíso ou, pelo menos, um lugar onde as pessoas que são realmente boas vão quando morrem. Por causa disso, todos os dias me esforço para ser melhor do que eu era no dia anterior. Eu quero me juntar a ele naquele lugar. Eu não quero olhá-lo de baixo, daqui da terra. Eu quero tocá-lo, abraça-lo, segura-lo, e beija-lo até ficarmos sem ar. Eu quero que ele saiba que é amado. Que ainda é amado.

Este livro pode não passar da edição, mas pelo menos eu tentei fazer alguma coisa. Gostaria de fazer a sua história famosa. Eu quero ter certeza que ele é amado por mais do que apenas seus amigos. Quero que ele seja amado por sua história, e não por aquilo que as pessoas o fizeram ser.

Ele queria isso, e talvez isso só me ajude a esquecê-lo, mas de qualquer forma, Naruto, eu quero que você possa ver isso da sua nuvem aí no céu.

Uchiha Sasuke

Notas Finais:

Espero que tenham gostado!! Não esquessam as reviews!


	2. Reunião

Postado por Iara-hiden

**Autora: "bamrd92"**

**Titulo original: "The Last Months With You"**

**Tradutora: "Iara-hiden"**

**Co-autora e tradutora: "lia-san2009"**

**Reunião**

O dia que eu e Naruto nos reunimos, era o primeiro dia do nosso primeiro ano no ensino médio. Ele e eu tivemos a primeira aula juntos. Foi uma coisa estranha quando nos encontramos. Sua pele estava pálida diferente do que era antes quando estava na escola, ele tinha a cabeça raspada e, para ser sincero, pensei que ele estava sexy. No entanto, estava muito ocupado e interessado nele, para realmente me dar conta e organizar meus novos sentimentos com ele. Penso que ele estava com um brilho através dos olhos quando ele percebeu alguma coisa, então em vez disso, ele só olhou para mim e sorriu abertamente.

"Ei, Sasuke! Você parece arrogante esta manhã!!" Disse ele em uma voz sarcástica, como se nós ainda éramos amigos.

Isso realmente me machucou. Como poderia ele sair da minha vida e, em seguida, voltar a pisar confiante, como se nunca tivesse ido longe?

"Idiota" era tudo que eu poderia pensar a dizer.

Ele parecia ligeiramente ferido antes de voltar a olhar para mim. "Então, o que você tem feito ao longo desses três anos?", Perguntou.

Nesse momento, eu realmente queria socar ele bem no meio de seu rosto. Mas, sendo o Uchiha, eu era próprio há me limitar.

"Por que você não vá amolar outra pessoa, idiota?" Eu falei entre dentes.

"Mas eu não conheço ninguém aqui!" Ele choramingou.

Foi então que eu percebi que ele tinha ido para outra escola de ensino média e que talvez tivesse se transferido de volta para esta escola quando abriu inscrições.

"Isso não é problema meu." Eu sacudi os ombros antes de caminhar para a sala.

"Hey! Isso não foi muito simpático!" Gritou para mim recuando para trás.

Eu o ignorei sentei a uma mesa de distância de qualquer um. Para minha surpresa, ele não me seguiu como ele teria feito três anos antes. Quando eu olhei para ele, eu sentia uma pontada de ciúme ao vê-lo falando com Sakura (uma amiga nossa da escola primaria). Ela foi apaixonada por mim, o que deixou Naruto muito emburrado até porque ele queria, até o momento namorar com ela. Agora, desde que ela tinha descoberto que eu era gay, ela tinha sido apenas uma amiga. Quando eu a vi rindo com Naruto, eu me senti como deveria ser eu no lugar, e não ela. Eu também me pergunto se Naruto era ou não. Se ele não foi, então… eu não sabia o que sinto, e se ele foi… foi por isso que ele me preocupar tanto?

Eu imediatamente abalei a minha cabeça e comecei a olhar para minha mochila como se fosse à coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Quando o professora de cabelo preto entrou na sala, ela chamou Naruto com um olhar muito sério sobre o seu rosto. Gostaria de saber tudo sobre o que era. Eu dei de ombros, pensando que Naruto tinha feito apenas alguma brincadeira de mau gosto com alguns professores e estava sendo punido por isso. É estranho que nunca me surpreendeu quando ele simplesmente voltou e se sentou há poucos minutos mais tarde com um humor ligeiramente vacilante.

"Agora, classe, meu nome é Sra. K. Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de saudar todos vocês calouros ao maravilhoso mundo do ensino médio. Em segundo lugar, gostaria de salientar que esta é a sala de Inglês, e, portanto, nós vamos ler livros, e não os rabisque, os rasgue, os jogue, ou perdê-los. Agora que essas coisas foram ditas, não chegaremos a nossos atribuídos lugares", disse a professora, logo que tomou assento de Naruto.

A poucos "Ah, cara" está veio a partir da boca de alguns dos outros alunos.

"Esses lugares, permanecerão em vigor até ao final do primeiro semestre. Não haverá qualquer mudança, ou vou dar-lhe tarefas extras para compensar o tempo perdido que ficarei colocando vocês de volta para os lugares certos," disse a Sra. K.

Outra rodada de gemidos ecoava ao redor da sala de aula.

"Não reclamem! Estão agora alunos elevados da escola, e vocês precisam para perceber que vocês não podem obter sempre o que querem, nem as coisas funcionarão sempre exatamente como você espera.", disse a Senhora K severamente.

No final, ela colocou eu e Naruto juntos. Eu grunhi angustiado, ao mesmo tempo em que ele nem sequer parecia afetado. Eu estava seriamente preocupado que ele não estava brigando comigo, e eu não sabia por quê. Não me parece que realmente queria ganhar sua atenção. E quando ele me ignorou completamente ate o final da aula para falar com algumas… meninas, eu só queria beijocá-lo no topo de sua cabeça. Não o fiz, mas só porque eu sou um Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meus próximos três horários passam em um piscar. Eu não tinha qualquer dificuldade em encontrar o meu caminho, mas secretamente pergunto-me se Naruto havia tido qualquer problema. Estas idéias, no entanto, foram colocadas no fundo da minha cabeça de volta, vendo como o modo, ainda, era seu rival.

Quando o quinto horário chegou, me encontrava na esperança de encontrar Naruto na minha próxima turma. Eu tinha o ouvido falar algo sobre classe B de ciência antes do almoço. Imaginei que gostaria apenas de vê-lo, e poderia mostrar-lhe que ninguém desrespeita uma Uchiha.

O meu 'desejo' foi concedido quando eu andava para sala e vi uma bola saltando de laranja e preto.

"Kiba?! Será que realmente é você? ", Perguntou.

"Naruto?" Kiba gritou. "Impostor! Como você tem sido? Ultimamente ouvi que você passou por alguns colégios particulares estranhas!"

Naruto deu de ombros. "Sim, bem, pai não estava muito satisfeito com a forma como o sistema escolar público tratava com algumas coisas, então ele decidiu me pôr em uma escola particular."

"O que você fez para o seu cabelo?" Kiba perguntou.

O rosto de Naruto imediatamente caiu, mas não dei importância e caminhei para meu lugar.

"Ah, isso… experimentando algo novo", disse Naruto depois de uma pausa.

"Ah ... bem, ele fica bem em você", respondeu Kiba.

"A sério? Penso que parece horrível!" Naruto guinchou.

"Bem… eu estava tentando ser simpático", Kiba riu.

"Obrigado por esse tipo de gesto", disse sarcasticamente Naruto.

Um cachorro latiu. Naruto olhou para baixo e sorriu. "É Akamaru?"

"Sim! Ele tem crescido bastante bom. Ele está me ajudando com algumas convulsões aqui e ali também" disse Kiba, coçando a orelha do grande cão branco.

"Oh yeah, eu esqueci que você tinha convulsões..." Naruto arrastou para fora, olhando para o chão, como se ele estivesse tentado esquecer alguma coisa.

"Idiota", eu o cortei sem querer fazer.

Ele imediatamente virou de volta para me enfrentar.

"Sasuke! Você está nesta classe? ", Disse.

"O que é isso para você, idiota?" Eu resmunguei, lamentando deveria ter dito nada.

"Tenho um nome, você sabe," Naruto resmungou de volta.

"Phft, e você me espera que eu comece a te chamar de algo que você facilmente se esqueça?" Eu zombei.

"Olha, Sasuke, qualquer rivalidade que tivemos… foi na quarta série! Não pode ser, pelo menos, um pouco mais maduro e obter sua cabeça para fora da sua bunda o suficiente para falar racionalmente comigo?" Naruto sibilou.

Eu o encarei, chocado, e minha boca deve ter aberto e fechar como um peixe.

Ele riu um pouco entre os dentes. "Olhe quem desta vez é o idiota".

Ele caminhou para o outro lado da sala com Kiba, e eu juro que Akamaru pisou no meu pé quando ele passou.

Quando eu finalmente recuperei a minha postura, eu percebi que ele estava provavelmente com a razão, mas eu não admiti isso em voz alta. Olhei para trás em Naruto, que estava conversando com Hinata animadamente, outra das nossas amigas da escola primária. Mais uma vez, eu me senti arder de inveja quando o vi falando com ela. Eu senti como se faltasse um pedaço de mim, mas eu decidi que eu estava apenas começando a ter fome, por isso o meu cérebro não estava registrando as coisas corretamente.

Pouco mais tarde, um homem de cabelos prata entrou na sala. Naruto olhou para ele quase esperando algo.

"Classe, desculpe por ser tarde. Eu estava perdido nas doces recordações dos anos anteriores na escola", disse o homem. "Meu nome é Kakashi. Eu não quero nenhum outro nome. Vou ser conhecido apenas como Kakashi para vocês."

Naruto deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio que consegui ouvir, mas eu pensei que ele era apenas satisfeito que o professor não gritou conosco por estar muito barulhento.

"Não há lugares impostos nesta sala, mas vamos ter parceiros específicos de laboratório. Eu não tolero desobediência, de modo que ninguém se atreva a desafiar minha autoridade sobre os parceiros, será dado um exercício adicional para se fazer no laboratório. Confie em mim, não vai ser divertido ", disse ele. "Uma vez que este é o primeiro dia, e vocês não têm nenhuma idéia quem será o seu parceiro de laboratório, vou deixá-los falar e ficar a conhecer as pessoas da classe".

Kiba, Naruto e Hinata começaram a bater papo enquanto rolava meus olhos. Eles estavam provavelmente falando sobre o modo como 'inteligente' era o professor. Ele não soou legal para mim. Ele pareceu fácil.

Em breve, o sinal tocou para o almoço, e todos saram apressada para fora da classe. Todo mundo, menos Naruto. Eu achei isto estranho, visto que como ele sempre se apressava para fora de uma sala de aula, quando foi saia para outra aula. Eu caminhei para fora da porta, mas a incerteza permaneceu em todo meu caminho. Ouvi os passos de Naruto até Kakashi.

"Ei, Naruto, o que foi?" Kakashi perguntou.

Gostaria de saber como ele sabia o nome do Naruto, sendo que ele não tinha feito chamada ou nada.

"Eu só estava pensando... porque não me chamou para falar com você hoje?" Naruto perguntou quase demasiado baixo para ser ouvido.

Para que Naruto precisava ser chamado para falar?

"O que eu iria lhe falar?" Kakashi perguntou.

"Bem, meu…" Eu não podia ouvir o que ele disse por um momento. "… Professores têm me chamado", ele terminou.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?" Kakashi perguntou.

"Realmente não…" Naruto virou-se desativado.

"Exatamente o que eu pensava." Eu podia ouvir o sorriso de Kakashi na sua voz.

"Obrigado", Naruto disse antes de se posicionar fora por outra porta.

Eu deixei um suspiro agradecido de alívio, que ele não tinha saído pela porta em que eu estava de pé. Eu desliguei apressado para o meu armário para mudar meu material. Eu tinha tantas perguntas agora, mas eu não estava certo se deveria ou não perguntar. Foi então que eu percebi que Naruto ainda era meu rival, seria mais prejudicial que qualquer outra coisa. Se eu queria respostas, precisava de me tornar seu amigo.

XXXXXXX

Fiz o meu caminho pelo refeitório lotado antes de que eu encontrasse o grande grupo de amigos que tinham vindo da "Hidden Leaf High". Procurei uma bola cor de laranja e preto. Encontrei-o sentando no meio do grupo com o seu sorriso habitual na sua cara. Respirei profundamente e andei atrás dele.

"Naruto", disse o mais firme que podia.

Ele virou e olhou ao meu redor.

"Então você está finalmente a tomar a cabeça para fora da sua bunda?" Ele perguntou.

Eu o encarei. "Sim, estou."

"Boa. Sente-se. Temos de recuperar o atraso em tempos antigos," disse Naruto, apontando um lugar vazio ao lado dele.

Eu aceitei firme. Eu geralmente não era oferecido: eu era quem o oferecia.

"Em primeiro lugar, quero lhe fazer uma pergunta," Eu deixei escapar.

Naruto balançou a cabeça apenas para eu continuar.

"Por que você desapareceu na terceira série?" Não foi à pergunta que eu tinha pensado em perguntar, mas estive me perguntando isso por tanto tempo que somente fez sentido para perguntá-lo.

Naruto olhou como se ele tentasse pensar em algo para dizer. Ele ficou assim durante algum tempo, e a mesa inteira foi silenciosa enquanto ele pensava. Mais provavelmente os outros tinham se perguntado a mesma coisa.

Após cinco minutos de silêncio, ele olhou para mim com um rosto sério.

"Eu estava…" Ele pausou e olhou como se ele estava pensando sobre o que dizer. "Eu estava em um período de férias ajudando as pessoas de um hospital durante um ano," ele disse finalmente.

"Por que você não pode simplesmente me dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu fiquei assustado… que você poderia pensar em mim de maneira diferente." Naruto deu de ombros.

"Por que você achou que nós iríamos pensar diferente?" Sakura solicitou.

"Y-yeah, sendo que é a coisa mais altruísta que você poderia fazer!" Hinata aderiu à conversa.

"Se eu pudesse ter, eu teria!" Kiba disse.

"Uau, o perdedor certamente cresceu antes do resto de nós. Quem sabia?" Ino perguntou.

"Hey! Tenho uma pergunta!"Disse Chouji entre montes de pizza.

Naruto estava tenso. "O que é?"

"Você teve que comer comida de hospital?" Chouji perguntou.

O grupo ri. Mesmo Naruto tentou rir, mas a sua voz era oca. Imaginei que ele estivesse cansado de rir tanto.

"Sim, eu fiz", disse ele, finalmente, "e era revoltante!"

"Como é o gosto?" Chouji perguntou.

"Papelão e plástico combinado," Naruto respondeu com um sorriso no seu rosto.

"Desgraça, porque fez isso para você? Por que não convenceu Iruka para comprar um McDonald's ou alguma coisa?" Chouji perguntou.

"Você realmente só se preocupa com a comida?" Sakura repreendieu antes de Naruto pode responder.

"Bem… não... mas eu só fiquei admirado. Não estou certo de que seja um crime ou qualquer coisa ", ele respondeu.

"Então, Sasuke, nós somos… amigos?" Naruto perguntou tímido, ignorando que uma luta havia começado entre Chouji, Sakura e Ino.

"Claro…" Eu disse incertamente.

Eu me senti mal porque eu estava apenas usando a 'amizade' para ter acesso aos seus segredos. Então pensei.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Yo minna espero que tenham gostado, deixem a review, mas não precisam me esculachar pela tradução, qualquer coisa me avise do erro, mas sem falta de educação e enchesão de saco pô!! Vai com calma é a primeira vez que traduzo algo tão grande^^

Bjs a todos que aguardavam ^^

Quem quiser pode visitar meu blog iarachan(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com e deixe um comentário lá, pois tem duas sinopses de fics que devo começar a escrever antes do primeiro semestre acabar! \o/ KakaNaru ou SasuNaru? Você quem decidem^^


	3. Espasmos Incontroláveis

Postado por Lia-san.

**Autora: "bamrd92"**

**Titulo original: "The Last Months With You"**

**Tradutora: Iara-hiden, lia-san**

** Espasmos Incontroláveis**

Assim que eu comecei a andar com o Naruto, eu percebi que ele não é um cara mal no final das contas. Ele tinha seus segredos como, por exemplo, o fato de ele não poder sair sábado à noite. Todo mundo sabia que Iruka não estava indo pegar aquela solidão todo fim de semana, mas nós apenas acenamos e sorrimos. Eu percebi que a amizade que nós tínhamos nunca morreu; ela apenas foi para longe durante um longo tempo. Meu objetivo para achar tudo que ele estava escondendo foi esquecido tão rapidamente enquanto nós caminhávamos. Ele era engraçado e eu era sério. Nós éramos opostos ligados pela atração do outro. Eu nunca suspeitei, nem uma vez, que ele estava morrendo.

Naruto era tão animado o tempo todo. Era estranho com a felicidade dele me fazia feliz. Seu sorriso me fez, o "Príncipe de Gelo" da escola, sorrir de volta. E corar. E eu sempre ria quando estava sozinho com ele (mas só quando nós estávamos sozinhos). Parecia para mim que ele tinha sentimentos similares aos meus (que no começo eu achei que eram sentimentos de amizade), e aquilo me fez feliz. Eu fui, finalmente, aceito de novo. Eu não tinha notado o quanto eu senti falta disso até eu tê-lo de volta.

Uma tarde, a coisa mais assustadora aconteceu. Naruto teve um ataque no meio da aula de ciências.

Começou como uma aula normal. Kiba e Naruto estavam conversando até Kakashi chegou atrasado (como sempre). Naruto e kiba sempre sentam próximos um do outro, e como eles eram muito altos, eu sentava algumas mesas de distância deles.

"Bom dia, classe. Desculpem o meu atraso. Eu me perdi na estrada da vida," falou Kakashi.

A classe suspirou.

"Agora, vamos começar a aula..." Kakashi falou durante um tempo sobre as leis de Newton e como elas funcionavam. Eu estava anotando, como os outros estudantes da classe estavam, quando Akamaru começou a latir.

Kiba corou e tentou acalmar Akamaru, mas o cachorro não parava de latir.

"E-eu sinto muito. Ele nunca faz isso sem eu mandar...".

De repente, houve um choro alto e então um barulho de queda. Naruto caiu da sua cadeira e começou a se sacudir no chão. As garotas da classe se encolheram imediatamente, enquanto kiba se moveu rapidamente e começou a ajudar Kakashi a mover as mesas para longe de Naruto.

"Não fiquem parados aí, pessoal! Ajudem-nos" pediu Kakashi, para a classe.

Eu tentei me mover, mas meu cérebro não estava funcionando. E estava congelado no lugar com medo. Somente quando Kiba me arrancou da minha cadeira e me disse para "Parar de ficar apenas olhando e fique longe dele assim ele não machuca ele mesmo!" foi que eu me mexi. E fui para um canto da sala e tentei controlar minha respiração. Foi tão assustador para eu ver meu melhor amigo se mexendo incontrolavelmente no chão. Eu fiquei pensando que ele estava morrendo. E pensei que ele estava indo para longe de mim de novo, desta vez para sempre. Mas eu sei agora que aquele não era a hora dele.

Alguém tentou chamar uma ambulância. Kakashi disse que ele fez isso muito tarde. Eu tentei gritar perto dele para apenas chamar a maldita ambulância, mas quando minha boca abriu, não saiu nada.

Eu não pude entender por que Kakashi não estava chamando uma ambulância. Nós estávamos falando sobre o Naruto! Ele nunca mencionou nada sobre ataques. Ele era muito feliz para ter ataques! Não era para ele ter ataques. Então por que Kakashi não estava mais preocupado? Por que ele não estava procurando seu próprio celular e discando a desgraça do número?

Eu pensei em pegar o meu próprio celular e chamar a ambulância eu mesmo, mas eu tinha o esquecido carregando esta manhã. Eu me amaldiçoei mentalmente por isso. Eu pensei que eu era o único que poderia salvá-lo (sendo que isso não era verdade).

O que pareceu várias horas mais tarde, mas eram apenas alguns minutos mais depois, os idiotas pararam, e ele parou de se mover. Em mais alguns agonizantes minutos, os olhos dele abriram vagarosamente.

Ele olhou em volta como se ele estivesse vendo o mundo pela primeira vez. Ele se sentou devagar e olhou para todo mundo. Corou levemente antes de Kakashi ir até ele.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou Kakashi, delicadamente.

Eu estava para gritar bem alto "O que você acha, Sherlock?", mas não o fiz quando vi o olhar confuso no rosto de Naruto. Eu não queria que ele ficasse com mais medo do que ele já estava.

"Onde eu estou?" Perguntou Naruto, e algumas meninas riram.

Kakashi olhou para elas, e elas se calaram imediatamente. Eu fiz uma nota mental para matá-las na próxima vez que eu as visse.

"Você está na aula de ciências," Kakashi disse no mesmo tom suave de voz.

"Ah..." Naruto disse.

Os olhos de Naruto se fecharam. Ele parecia exausto.

"Eu tô cansado..." Naruto bocejou.

"Eu aposto que você está," Kakashi disse.

"E minha cabeça dói..." Naruto falou devagar.

"Nós impedimos que você batesse a cabeça. Eu tenho certeza que você ficará bem," Kakashi respondeu.

"Hum..." Naruto disse.

"Ei, hum... O restante de vocês: estão dispensados!" Kakashi falou rapidamente.

Todo mundo saiu menos Hinata, Kiba e eu.

"Desculpem-me, garotos. Eu acho que o Naruto quer ficar sozinho por enquanto" Kakashi disse.

Naruto acenou com a cabeça, meio cambaleante, em afirmação.

Kiba acenou com a cabeça, e ele e Hinata caminharam para fora da porta. Eu fiquei por um segundo antes de suspirar em derrota e sair da sala. Quando eu caminhava através dos corredores, eu repentinamente me senti enjoado e corri para o banheiro para vomitar. Meu corpo inteiro tremia e não tinha idéia do por que. Então me veio a mente: medo. O medo estava tomando o melhor de mim. Meu melhor amigo não me queria ali, e aquilo me deixou amedrontado. Deve ser algo realmente ruim que ele não queira nos ver depois de tudo. Ou talvez era como tinha que ser quando você tem um ataque. Eu não sei, eu nunca tive um antes. Eu finalmente resolvi comigo mesmo que era apenas paranóia minha e aquele Naruto tinha apenas algum tipo de ocorrência rara de ataque e aquilo era tudo. Ele ia voltar ao normal em breve.

XXXXXXXX

No dia seguinte, ele voltou para a escola como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu estava chocado. Ele não apareceu durante meio dia por causa de um ataque, e agora ele estava de volta sorrindo e pronto para abalar? Eu estava surpreso. Quer dizer que eu me preocupei por nada?

"Ei, Naruto?" Eu perguntei antes do primeiro sinal tocar.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou cautelosamente, já sentindo o que estava por vir.

"Por que você teve aquele ataque ontem?" Eu perguntei tão calmo quanto eu pude.

Seu olhar endureceu. "Eu..." Ele parou então olhou para longe. "Eu tenho uma doença que me faz ter ataques." Ele falou finalmente.

"Como epilepsia?" Eu perguntei.

"Bom... Não exatamente..." Ele suspirou.

"Como é chamada? Talvez eu possa procurá-la e saber como lidar com isso de uma maneira melhor da próxima vez." Eu disse, querendo ajudar.

"Não," Ele falou, asperamente.

"O que?" Eu perguntei, confuso.

"Eu não quero que você fique pesquisando isso," ele disse friamente.

"Por que não? Assim eu poderia saber o que esperar da próxima vez e –"

Ele me cortou: "Não. Você não irá aprender o que é isso. Você não fará nada que tenha a ver com isso," Naruto resmungou.

Eu estava chocado. Tudo o que eu queria era ajudá-lo e tudo que ele fez foi me desarmar. Eu apenas me sentei na minha carteira e olhei profundamente um buraco no alto.

Quando Naruto foi para a aula de ciências aquele dia, ele parecia furioso. Parecia que ele tinha sido importunado por muitas outras pessoas também.

"Naruto!" Kiba disse feliz, e correu até o Naruto.

Naruto suspirou e tentou correr para fora da sala, mas foi pego por Kiba.

"Naruto, eu não vou ficar te enchendo o saco e perguntar sobre o seu ataque. Eu não sou como todos os outros idiotas insensíveis por aí," Kiba falou para Naruto, que relaxou imediatamente.

Eu me senti ferido. Eu fui chamado de idiota insensível. Bom, eu era, mas ninguém tinha o direito de falar isso de mim.

"Sério?" Naruto perguntou, incrédulo.

"Sério. Agora, vem e sente perto de mim hoje. A Hinata não está aqui por que ela tinha dentista." Ele arrastou Naruto até onde ele queria sentar (que era muito longe de mim) e eles ficaram conversando.

Eu me senti abandonado e queria ir lá conversar com eles, mas meu maldito orgulho Uchiha ficou no meio do caminho. Então de fato, eu me concentrei na minha mesa de novo. No final da aula, eu tinha termos que eu fiz e eu deveria ser o único a se desculpar com Naruto por tentar forçá-lo a contar o que ele tinha. Eu ia me desculpar na hora do almoço (se meu orgulho Uchiha permitisse isso).

Notas Finais:

yo minna!

tá mais um capitulo, espero que gostem e deixem comentários.

beijos


	4. Amor

Postado por Lia-san.

**Autora: "bamrd92"**

**Titulo original: "The Last Months With You"**

**Tradutora: Iara-hiden, lia-san**

**Amor**

O ataque me fez ver algumas coisas: (1) Naruto pode ser bem assustador quando ele está bravo; e (2) Eu não gostava do Naruto como um amigo. Eu o amava como algo mais.

Meus sentimentos não passaram despercebidos por Sakura, que parecia apta a ler a minha mente em alguns casos. Um dia, ela caminhou até mim quando Naruto não estava lá. Ele falou que tinha que ajudar o Iruka a limpar a casa. Novamente, nós todos sabíamos que era uma mentira, mas não dissemos nada.

"Sasuke?" Ela perguntou na sua voz doce, no tom de 'eu quero algo'.

"Não," Falei, sem olhar para ela.

"Sasuke?" ela falou, com seu tom de 'Eu vou matar você se você não fizer como eu digo'.

Eu engoli em seco, "Sim?".

"Você gosta do Naruto?" Ela perguntou, suavemente.

Eu me engasguei com nada. Eu podia sentir meu rosto queimar e ficar vermelho. Minha boca ficou seca e eu olhei para ela em choque.

Ela sorriu, me contando que já sabia a resposta e não tinha uma maneira de eu escapar da resposta certa.

"Co-como você soube?" Eu gaguejei.

Ela deu de ombros. "Você fica secando ele com a boca aberta durante a aula."

"Vo-você acha que e-ele sabe?" eu disse, de repente me sentindo como a Hinata.

"Talvez..." Ela se rebaixou inocentemente.

"O que você sabe?" Eu perguntei, já cheio de esperanças.

Ela deu de ombros e começou a se afastar.

"Espera!" Eu quase gritei.

Ela se virou para trás e olhou para mim com um sorriso largo nos lábios.

"O que eu tenho que fazer pra você me contar?" Eu supliquei.

"Bom... Eu não sei..." Ela falou inocentemente.

"Eu sei que você quer alguma coisa de mim, então qualquer coisa que você queira... é seu..." Eu sussurrei.

"Ótimo. Eu quero um trabalho escrito sobre o livro _De Ratos e Homens _feito por mim." Ela sorriu maldosamente.

"Feito," Eu disse.

"Ah! E faça parecer que fui eu que escrevi," Ela adicionou.

"Parecido com o que, estúpida?" Eu sussurrei, ganhando um tapa na cabeça.

"Se você continuar com esse tipo de atitude, eu não vou te contar," Ela falou, cruzando os braços.

"Certo... Eu vou fazer isso parecer com uma princesa elegante que você é..." Eu resmunguei.

"Ótimo," Ela falou com um sorriso inocente no rosto.

"Diga-me o que você sabe, agora!" Eu exigi.

"Ele não é idiota," ela falou simplesmente, ante de começar a se afastar de mim.

"Espera! O que foi isso?" Eu gritei para ela que já estava se retirando.

Quando ela não disse nada, eu me lamentei e bati minha cabeça na mesa. Eu acabei de vender a minha alma para o demônio.

XXXXXXXXXX

Depois da escola, eu fui ver o Naruto. Eu tinha que saber se ele se sentia do mesmo jeito que eu me sinto; Eu simplesmente tenho que saber. Quando eu cheguei à casa dele, um carro estava estacionado na garagem. Eu respirei fundo e caminhei para a porta da frente. Eu esperei alguns minutos antes de bater. Meu coração estava batendo no meu peito quando a porta se abriu lentamente. Iruka estava lá, com uma expressão de cansaço no rosto.

"Oi!" Eu falei tão confiante quanto eu podia.

Tinha alguma coisa estranha no jeito que ele olhava para mim. Seus olhos estavam distantes, mas ele estava registrando que eu estava lá.

"Sasuke, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou com voz rouca.

"Bom..." Para que eu estava lá? Contar para o Naruto que eu amo não parecia tão certo mais. "Eu vim para... Ver se o Naruto se divertiu limpando a casa com você. Eu quero dizer, eu tenho certeza que depois de um longo dia confinado aí dentro com ácaros ele não poderia pensar em sair comigo," Eu tentei, corando um pouco.

Essa foi a pior mentira que eu já contei. Eu não estava muito convincente, e eu sabia que a minha expressão tinha me entregado.

Iruka parecia irado, "Hoje não, Sasuke. Ele não está se sentindo muito bem agora. Deve ser o ramen que nós comemos quando fomos jantar fora." Iruka deu de ombros.

Eu sei agora que Iruka é muito melhor mentindo do que eu jamais serei.

"Mas..." Eu tentei pensar em alguma desculpa para entrar dentro da casa. Eu queria o Naruto—não, eu precisava dele.

"Eu sinto muito, mas talvez em outra hora," Iruka disse, fechando a porta na minha cara.

Eu parecia um idiota na frente da porta. Eu fui rejeitado por uma porta na minha cara? Eu dei uma olhada em volta. Sim, eu fui.

Eu suspirei derrotado. Eu já estava indo embora quando eu tive uma brilhante (em tempo) idéia. Eu procurei por um quarto nas janelas que poderia ser o do Naruto. Eu vi cortinas laranjas e fiz uma dança da vitória na minha cabeça. Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era subir em um carvalho alto no quintal para subir no telhado.

Eu parei durante um momento antes de subir o tronco. Eu deveria fazer isso? Eu deveria sorrateiramente vê-lo quando ele não estava, obviamente, se sentindo bem? Bom, eu era um Uchiha, no fim das contas. Que mal isso poderia fazer?

O telhado era levemente difícil de chegar. Eu tive que pular, acreditando que eu não cairia, e me agarrei no telhado. Uma vez lá, eu me certifiquei que eu estava equilibrado antes de escalar o telhado até a janela do sótão do Naruto. Quando eu espiei lá dentro para chamar sua atenção, meu coração gelou. Eu quase caí do telhado aqui e ali. Naruto estava deitado no canto chorando em um travesseiro. Eu imediatamente senti que eu estava quebrando. Meu Naruto estava aflito com alguma coisa, e eu não sabia o que era. Como uma saída para pegar um ramen poderia deixá-lo tão triste?

Eu nunca tive a chance de compreender o que estava errado, porque ele olhou para a janela e me descobriu. Seus orbes azul-céu se arregalaram e então se estreitaram. Ele parecia mais bravo do que qualquer coisa agora. Eu voltei vagarosamente, tentando me afastar dele, esquecendo que eu estava no telhado. Eu senti que eu estava caindo através do ar e então escutei o barulho do meu corpo batendo no primeiro andar. Imediatamente, meu braço começou a doer. Eu queria gritar, mas meu instinto para correr era maior que a força da dor e eu rapidamente desci do telhado pela calha.

Eu corri durante todo o caminho de volta para casa, esquecendo a minha dor e me concentrando na dor do Naruto. Por que será que ele estava tão aflito e então ficou tão bravo ao me ver? Eu não conseguia imaginar o que tinha o feito ficar tão aflito. Eu fiquei pensando que uma garota ou garoto que poderia ter o rejeitado. Então eu pensei em uma viagem para ver alguém que estava doente, e então eu pensei que talvez tivesse tido um dia ruim por nenhuma razão em especial. Tudo que ele fez foi limpar a casa, pelo amor de Deus! Nenhuma vez eu pensei que era algo tão sério quanto era. Eu nunca pensei que ele poderia ser o doente, seu dia ruim foi trazido por outra visita aos médicos que apenas confirmaram o que ele já sabia: o predador sabia que a morte estava perto de sua presa.

Quando eu finalmente cheguei em casa, eu estava sem fôlego, e meu braço doía como um inferno. Eu estremeci quando tentei mover o meu braço para abrir a porta. Eu mal estava no meio do caminho para tocar a porta, mas está foi aberta rapidamente pelo meu pai que ficou parado na minha frente. Eu engoli em seco. Ele parecia bravo. Muito bravo.

"Onde você estava, Sasuke?" Ele disse com voz monótona.

"Eu..." Eu não tinha idéia do que contar para o meu pai.

'Eu fui ver um amigo-que-espero-breve-ser-meu-namorado, mas o espiei ao invés disso' soava... Errado... Mas o que mais eu poderia dizer? 'Eu estava tomando sorvete quando de repente eu fui seqüestrado por um cara e a mulher dele' poderia apenas fazer a minha punição ficar pior.

A pausa foi muito longa para o gosto do meu pai, e ele agarrou o meu braço machucado. Eu gritei e tentei puxá-lo para longe dele. Ele me olhou em choque. Eu raramente mostrava que sentia dor.

"Quem fez isso com você?" ele exigiu, de repente mais bravo com alguém do que comigo.

"Ninguém!" Eu resmunguei, puxando meu braço de volta.

"Sasuke..." Ele falou em tom de aviso.

"Olha, eu cai de um telhado," Eu falei rapidamente.

"E o que você estava fazendo em cima de um telhado?" Ele perguntou, obviamente não acreditando em mim.

Eu respirei fundo e falei vagarosamente. "Eu realmente queria ver o cara que eu gosto" Admiti relutante.

Os olhos do meu pai se arregalaram, e eu tinha certeza que seu cérebro tinha parado. Quando ele finalmente falou, me surpreendeu com o que ele disse.

"Sasuke." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você não sabe que não pode ficar espiando os outros?"

Meu queixo deve ter caído no chão, porque a próxima coisa que eu senti, meu pai estava me acariciando e colocou seu braço em volta dos meus ombros. "Venha, agora—vamos dar uma olhada no seu braço," ele falou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Pai, por que você está agindo assim?" Eu perguntei cuidadosamente, não querendo que o bom humor fosse quebrado. Meu pai apenas balançou a cabeça. Eu suspirei e o segui até o carro.

No caminho para o médico, eu aprendi que o meu pai primeiro espiou minha mãe, e assim foi como eles decidiram sair para um encontro. Claro, era um encontro por piedade, mas eles casaram, não é mesmo? Minhas esperanças voaram no pensamento de passar o resto da minha vida com o Naruto. Mal sabia eu que o Naruto não tinha muito tempo de vida para viver.


	5. O Dia Seguinte

**O Dia Seguinte**

Quando cheguei à escola no dia seguinte, fui cumprimentado por um loiro zangado. Eu deveria ter o conhecido melhor do que pensar que ele iria esquecer que eu estava o espiando.

"Ei, Naruto!" Eu disse, não percebendo a raiva em seu rosto.

Ele me encarou antes de virar ao contrário no seu assento. Ele começou a estudar o seu caderno como se fosse a coisa mais interessante no mundo.

"Oh, vamos, Naruto," bufei, girando os meus olhos.

Ele não disse nada.

"Ei! Você está com sorte por eu não processá-lo por meu braço quebrado!" Ironizei, batendo fracamente no seu ombro.

Ele se afastou, e por alguma razão realmente estranha, eu pensei que era um bom sinal.

"Não se preocupe, eu não conto a ninguém..." Eu olhei para as minhas unhas, sorrindo um pouco.

Ele virou-se para olhar para mim, e eu recuei rapidamente. Seus olhos eram como facas talhando em mim.

"Se você contar a alguém..." ele sibilou com uma aparência assustadora em seus olhos.

Entendi a mensagem.

"C-certo..." Eu chiei de acordo.

Naruto virou para o outro lado da sua mesa. Lentamente, os pedaços do meu coração despedaçaram ao chão. Eu tinha estragado tudo. Eu tinha arruinado minha chance de estar com a cara que eu amava.

Eu suspirava e relutantemente sentei no meu lugar ao lado dele. Ele bufou e colocou a sua cabeça sobre a mesa. Eu poderia dizer que estava despreocupado com algo, mas eu não poderia dizer o quê.

Eu tentei não olhar fixamente em Naruto por todo o período da aula, mas eu não podia ajudar, mas verifiquei tudo que Naruto tinha na sua cabeça. Tentei dizer o que vi em Naruto. Eu só queria ver se eu poderia tirá-lo da minha cabeça.

Ele não era forte ou musculoso. Ele estava pálido e quase doente, e ele tinha intrigantes cicatrizes na cabeça. Não era como se fosse nada de especial, mas foi impossível para mim olhar para o outro lado, era impossível de esquecer os meus sentimentos.

Suspirei alto e olhei para o meu fichário, eu não tinha feito o meu exercício de classe. Eu suspirei novamente. Eu realmente não estava de bom humor para lidar com todo o drama. Quando dei uma olhada na escrivaninha de Naruto, vi que ele tinha escrito duas palavras em uma caligrafia trêmula.

Imediatamente fiquei tenso, com medo que ele poderia estar tendo uma outra convulsão. Olhei para ele de olhos arregalados, desta vez em pânico. Notei que ele não parecia bem. Ele tinha uma expressão triste em seu rosto. Fiquei espantado que depois de toda observação que eu tinha feito, eu não tinha notado como ele estava se sentindo. Me senti terrível. Eu estava tão centrado sobre o que ele tinha - ou devo dizer, 'não tinha'?- Que eu não tinha notado o real dele. Eu sabia que eu era um idiota por isso. Pensava que, uma vez que nunca levei em conta os sentimentos de Naruto, eu não o mereço - ou alguém, no que diz respeito ao assunto! O meu humor imediatamente desanimou. Pensei que o meu humor não podia ficar pior do que estava, mas estava errado.

"Naruto?" Sra. K chamou, interrompendo meus pensamentos depressivos.

Naruto levantou a sua cabeça da escrivaninha lentamente, estremecendo com a luz da sala batendo nos seus olhos.

"Hun?" Disse ele, olhando para ela com olhos distantes.

"Pode vir até aqui por um momento?" Ela perguntou docemente.

Foi muito doce. Foi quase doentio-doce. Meus sentidos se alertaram com o modo que Naruto arrastou-se lentamente para frente da classe. Eu o olhei e observei tudo que eu tinha sido demasiado deprimido para notar.

Sua cabeça estava baixa, e ele piscava. Seu andar normalmente feliz foi lento, e parecia que ele estava tendo dificuldade para caminhar. Seus olhos piscavam desfalecidos como se ele estivesse cansado.

Quando ele chegou à mesa da Senhora K, ele inclinou-se pesadamente para o lado. Tentei decifrar o que eles diziam. Ela pareceu preocupada, e ele parecia que estava prestes a desmaiar. Eu só reconheci uma palavra. Essa palavra foi "casa". Ela veio de Naruto, e a senhora. K somente sorriu e acenou com cabeça como se Naruto fosse o chefe por cima da sua decisão. Além disso, por que ela não disse para ele ir à enfermaria e descansasse lá? Obviamente, a minha curiosidade reluziu.

Um segundo após que Naruto tinha agarrado suas coisas e deixado a sala, fui até a Sra. K perguntar se eu poderia usar o banheiro. Ela acenou com a cabeça, nem sequer olhou por cima da pilha de deveres de casa que ela estava corrigindo.

Eu me precipitei porta a fora e olhei em torno dos corredores para ver aonde Naruto tinha ido. Quando eu o vi, ele ainda parecia sonolento.

Eu queria tanto gritar para ele ao fundo do corredor, mas eu só resisti porque ele segurava sua cabeça ternamente como se estivesse com dor. Então, em vez disso, eu corri para alcançá-lo. Sua cabeça virou um pouco, e seu corpo virou em minha direção. Quando ele me reconheceu, ele parecia irritado.

"Agora não, Sasuke. Não estou de bom humor para lidar com você hoje", Naruto gemeu.

Suas palavras me atordoaram. Machucou-me o jeito que ele chamou de falar comigo de "lidar comigo". Era como se eu não fosse nada para ele. Mais uma vez, eu era o único que estava indo para invadir seu espaço pessoal só para perguntar se ele gostava de mim ou não.

"Somente... ouça-me... sem interromper, ok?" Eu disse em uma voz fraca.

"Olha-" Ele parou de falar quando ele olhou para a minha cara. Ele me disse mais tarde que eu parecia tão miserável que ele sabia que deveria ouvir.

"Por favor?" Eu quase sussurrei.

"Tudo bem, mas faça isso rápido", disse ele de maneira irritável.

"Eu..." Por que foi tão difícil de pôr as palavras para fora? "... Sinto muito, mas..." Aguarde... 'mas'? Gostaria de saber onde eu estava indo. Foi quase como se eu tivesse perdido o controle da minha língua. "... Mas eu precisava de- ..." A minha boca estava seca e minha mente foi pânico. "... De te perguntar uma coisa..." Terminei suavemente.

"E o que seria? Como faço para descer do telhado sem cair?" Disse ele em um quase-sorriso de gozação.

Eu me retraí, mas continuei em uma pequena voz, "Não... Eu ia perguntar se você gosta de mim como... Não sei... mais do que amigos..." Eu disse, olhando para ele esperançosamente.

Ele suspirou e esfregou o rosto com suas mãos. Eu congelei, em pânico. Admirei-me por que eu tinha conseguido dizer aquelas coisas.

"Sasuke..." ele começou. "Você... você não quer gostar de mim assim."

"Porque não? Quero dizer, eu posso ver que você tem um lado chato, mas todas as pessoas têm!" Eu disse rapidamente.

"Esse não é o motivo", disse ele. Eu abria a boca para falar, mas ele me cortou, "Você deve apenas se esquecer de mim."

"O quê?" Eu chiei. "P-por quê?"

"Isso não será bom para você", disse ele suavemente.

"Mas... você gosta mais de mim mais do que como um amigo... certo?" Eu perguntei fracamente.

Ele me fitou por um momento, e eu quase poderia ver as máquinas trabalhando em sua cabeça. Depois de um minuto ele falou. "Sim, eu gosto."

Senti-me alegre, mas me vi caindo nas suas próximas palavras: "Mas eu não vou a qualquer lugar com você."

"Você já disse isso, mas você não me disse por que razão ainda!" Eu disse o mais confiável que pude.

"Eu..." Ele pausou. "Eu não posso, Sasuke.... Você não pode apenas deixar isso assim?"

"Somente um encontro?" Deixei escapar tão rápido que me admirei dele ter me entendido.

Ele suspirou e olhou para o chão. "Será que isso vai calar sua boca?", Indagou.

Eu balancei a cabeça, mas os meus olhos mostraram minha dor. Apenas um encontro.

"Eu estou indo para casa agora, Sasuke.... Podemos fazer isso... er... encontro em um dia em que eu estiver me sentindo melhor?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim..." Eu sussurrei inclinando minha cabeça.

Ele se virou para ir, mas eu peguei o braço dele e rocei meus lábios contra sua testa antes de me virar e caminhar de volta para minha sala. Fiquei chocado que tive a coragem de fazer isso depois de tudo que tinha sido dito. Notei, pelo canto do meu olho, que Naruto estava tão chocado quanto eu estava.


	6. Encontro

**Encontro**

**Oi povo, vim trazer um capitulo traduzidin da silva de "The Last Months With You"**

**Aproveitem o capitulo /o/**

Eu estava tão feliz por estar indo a um encontro com Naruto. Claro, foi um encontro por compaixão, mas se eu jogar as minhas cartas certas, eu poderia ser capaz de laçar um segundo.

Após eu ter me banhado com um novo frasco de colônia Axe, eu estava fora da porta. Eu nem sequer parei para ver a forma como o meu irmão olhou para mim. Eu nunca peguei meu pai com um sorriso em seu rosto normalmente amarrado. Nunca parei para pensar sobre o que eu faria se as coisas se tornassem perigosas.

Mal percebi que fiz o ônibus parar a poucos quarteirões de distância da minha casa. Quando cheguei ao pequeno apartamento de Naruto, respirei profundamente, chequei meus bolsos (Ei! Quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido entre os cinco minutos do ponto de ônibus até lá?) e me certifiquei que eu não precisava de um Tik Tak - (Eu pensei que eu seria capaz de conquistá-lo e acabar por beijá-lo). Quando me senti pronto, eu alisei meu cabelo para trás e bati na porta.

No início, eu ouvi uma dispersão e uma porta sendo batida.. Tomei a pressa como um sinal positivo e coloquei o meu melhor sorriso no rosto, pronto para reagir à abertura da porta com uma aparência falsa. A próxima coisa que ouvi afetou o sorriso confiante de meu rosto.

"Você não precisa fazer isso. Você sempre pode voltar atrás", disse Iruka.

"Não... Eu tenho que fazê-lo. Ele merece pelo menos isso", disse Naruto em uma voz estranha.

"Se você está certo disso, então boa sorte e fale com ele", disse Iruka.

"Pai, ele é meu amigo", Naruto suspirou, e então ele abriu a porta. "Oi Sasuke", disse ele em uma voz superficial e baixa.

Eu olhei para o chão, machucado. Sua voz não transparecia qualquer emoção. Ele não estava sorrindo. Na verdade, ele estava sério, mas parecia triste.

"Então, Naruto... pronto para ir?" Perguntei tão feliz quanto eu poderia. Então eu comecei andar para longe.

"Olha... Sasuke..." Naruto suspirou, me parando no meu caminho. Imediatamente, eu senti o medo se espalhar através do meu corpo. Eu pensei que os meus planos para conquistar Naruto estavam falhando. Eu estava certo, mas saiu de uma forma diferente do que eu temia inicialmente.

Naruto olhou para o chão, e eu fiquei ainda mais em pânico quando ele começou a bater o seu dedo do pé no chão. Finalmente, após vários minutos de tortura, Naruto suspirou e olhou-me nos olhos.

"Sasuke... antes de nos ir a qualquer lugar com esta relação... eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa."

Eu balancei a cabeça, rompendo o contato visual.

"Você poderia ser capaz de me prometer que você vai ficar bem se eu for embora? Que você será capaz de seguir em frente e ficar feliz? Você pode me prometer isso?", Me perguntou.

Ele estava tão sério que eu sentia um medo ainda maior assumir meu corpo. Gostaria de saber se isto foi de longe como gostaríamos que fosse: uma conversa desajeitada ao sol.

"O que você está dizendo?" Eu quase sussurrei. Meu coração se quebrou em vários pedaços. Se eu soubesse que a rachadura seria muito maior em uns alguns meses.

"Sasuke", Naruto começou, me capturando em seus olhos novamente, "Eu estou morrendo"

Ele disse com a cara séria e eu sabia que ele não estava mentindo. Então eu percebi como fui egoísta. Tudo o que me importava era sobre o medo que eu estava com o relacionamento, não teríamos, mas aqui estava Naruto, morrendo. Eu me senti tão mal, mas quando o choque passou, com tudo que registrei. "O quê?!" Gritei, e ele estremeceu.

"Eu tenho câncer cerebral", disse ele, e eu congelei. Eu tinha um tio, que tinha tido um tumor cerebral. Ele morreu antes que ele sequer descobrisse que ele tinha.

"Dizem que tenho um ano para viver... no máximo..." Naruto disse suavemente.

Eu tenho certeza que os meus olhos estatelaram para fora, porque minha mente estava vacilante. Eu tive tantos pensamentos e perguntas que perturbavam minha cabeça. Então eu disse algo que eu lamento para este dia.

"Olha, se você não tem dinheiro para um bom médico, então a minha família pode pagar por tudo. Nós podemos lhe arranjar uma boa segunda opinião. Quero dizer, olhe para você! Você está bem! Talvez ele seja benigno, ou talvez você só precise de um tratamento diferente. Inferno, talvez os médicos nem estejam certos que seja um tumor cerebral! Teriam de ser estúpidos para pensar que você tem um tumor cerebral...".

E então eu vaguei sobre a forma como ele não poderia ter tumor cerebral, mas se ele tivesse, a minha família iria pagar por isso. Eu estava tão obcecado por tudo que eu não notei sua expressão machucada. Nunca reparei que ele estava ficando mais e mais zangado a cada segundo. Isto é, até no meio do meu discurso persuasivo.

"Será que você poderia apenas cala a porra da sua boca?" Ele gritou.

Eu imediatamente parei e o fitei. Lágrimas estavam se formando em seus olhos.

"Eles não estão errados! Ok? Eles estão cem por cento certos de que tenho um tumor cerebral e que é maligno. Pare de falar de coisas que você não conhece!" Então, ele correu para dentro, tentando esconder as lágrimas que escorriam por rosto.

Eu me senti horrível e fiquei lá, em choque. Gostaria de saber se era isso o que Naruto sentiu quando ele descobriu primeiro. Mas eu percebi que deve ter sido ainda pior para ele. Após o meu choque ter passado, fiquei passeando ao redor do parque. Eu amava Naruto... Não é? Mas será que vale a pena estar a entrar em um relacionamento estável com ele? Será que a dor é muita para lidar com ele quando for embora?

Não sei quanto tempo eu passeei, mas acabei por começar a perceber que Naruto não queria que ninguém fosse ferido, mas eu sabia que ele precisava de alguém para ajudá-lo através disso. Então eu trouxe toda a minha coragem centrada em um local e marchei meu caminho até sua porta. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e bati na porta.

Eu esperava meio que Naruto fosse pular pra e abraçar-me por ter voltado. Eu pensei que seria tão fácil. Não foi. Quando a porta abriu, era o seu pai adotivo Iruka.

"Sasuke?", Perguntou, obviamente confuso pela razão de eu estar de volta.

"Eu..." Não consegui encontrar as palavras para dizer. "Eu quero... fa..." Tudo estava saindo em rajadas lentas. "... Falar com Naruto," finalmente eu coloquei pra fora.

Iruka olhou para o chão e depois voltou para cima. "Vamos passear comigo. Precisamos conversar", disse ele suavemente.

Eu concordei e o deixei sair. Caminhamos para fora e em torno de um quarteirão onde tinha um pequeno parque perto do seu apartamento. Lá, Iruka parou e olhou para mim, um aspecto muito grave estava na cara dele.

"Sasuke, esta não é a primeira batalha com câncer cerebral de Naruto", disse ele, começando a andar novamente.

"O quê?" Falei, depois dele.

"Ele tem lutado por toda sua vida. Ele teve duas outras vezes. Desta vez, foi o pior para ele. O tumor finalmente parou de responder ao tratamento. Depois disso, já sabíamos que ele não iria estar aqui na terra por muito mais tempo. Quando fomos informados que ele tinha um ano para viver, eu e Naruto não ficamos surpresos. Me magoou, no entanto, ver Naruto tão triste. Quando você veio da última vez e fez isto ao seu braço, - " Iruka apontou para a meu gesso. "- ele tinha acabado de descobrir que a sua condição se agravou. Ele ainda tem um ano, mas...parece que ele não conseguirá se recuperar deste.Ele está começando a se espalhar. Sabemos que precisamos permanecer positivos,mas a possibilidade dele passar por isto está diminuindo cada vez mais," disse Iruka, limpando os olhos.

"Então... você está desistindo?" Perguntei.

"... Não fizemos uma decisão juntos que vamos nos preparar para o pior, mantendo a cabeça erguida. Eu sei que ele não vai estar aqui por muito tempo, e isso me assusta, mas eu sei que ele quer que a gente seja feliz, então eu não mostro a ele como eu estou realmente triste", Iruka suspirou.

"Mas... ele não deveria estar tentando fazer tudo o que ele pode fazer para ficar melhor?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Ele fez de tudo antes. Acho que ele está cansado de lutar. Acho que ele sabe que este vai ser o fim para ele. Tudo o que ele quer, é que as outras pessoas possam ser felizes quando ele for embora", explicou Iruka.

"Ah..." Eu sussurrei.

"Olha, Sasuke..." Iruka começou, e eu olhei para ele. "Se você estiver querendo ir além nesta relação, o que precisa saber é que ele é frágil não só do câncer, mas em seus sentimentos. Seria o fim para ele se você terminasse antes que ele morresse. Isto não será tão fácil como qualquer outro relacionamento. Ele está morrendo, não importa o quanto nós não queremos que ele esteja. Ele não será capaz de fazer tantas coisas como as outras pessoas podem. Ele vai ficar pior. Ele acabará por ser demasiado fraco para ir para a escola todos os dias. Você poderá gastar parte de seus encontros em um hospital", Iruka disse severamente.

Acenei com cabeça em compreensão. Ele estava me avisando de tudo que eu teria de sacrificar para manter o relacionamento.

"Eu só quero repetir isso, que se você magoá-lo, ele muito provavelmente vai morrer mais depressa. Ele não vai sentir a necessidade de estar aqui e que seria um fardo mais pesado do que estar com ele", disse Iruka cuidadosamente.

"Sim... eu sei", eu disse, acenando com a minha cabeça.

Iruka parou e virou para mim.

"Naruto só quer ser normal. Ele tem sido o "Anormal-que-é-confinado-aos-hospitais" durante muito tempo. Tudo que ele quer é ser uma criança normal até o dia que ele morrer. Ele não quer piedade ou ajuda. Ele quer que alguém olhe para ele como ele esteja normal. Ele não quer que as pessoas fiquem tristes, de qualquer maneira. Ele quer que haja felicidade no mundo depois que ele se for," Iruka disse em uma voz grave.

"Eu entendo. Sei que será difícil, e eu sei que vai ter que tentar de verdade para não ficar triste ou chateado por causa dele. Eu sei que vou ter que ficar com ele até o fim. Sei que será difícil e que eu tenho que estar pronto e disposto a deixá-lo ir. Mas farei que você saiba algo." Iruka me olhou nos olhos. "Eu adoro desafios", disse, com um pequeno sorriso em meu rosto.

Em vez da resposta de um alto-ola-feliz que esperava obter, recebi um olhar severo. "Tem certeza? Não quer ir para casa e pensar sobre isso?" Perguntou Iruka cuidadosamente.

"Eu quero o seu filho. Ele quer alguém para estar lá para ele não importa o quê. Acho que é uma troca justa", eu disse no meu tom sério.

Iruka respirou profundamente e deixou o ar sair lentamente.

"Tudo bem, mas estou avisando novamente, machuque-o e você vai se sentir péssimo até o final do seus dias", advertiu Iruka.

Acenei com cabeça curtamente e começou a caminhar de volta para o apartamento de Naruto e Iruka. Não sei o que eu estava pensando quando eu pensava que seria fácil. Não sei como eu sobrevivi até mesmo os primeiros dois meses. Eu nunca soube o quão difícil era morrer até que eu vi o meu amigo fazendo exatamente isso.

**Fim do capitulo, logo teremos mais, mas saem mais rápidos se tiverem muitas reviews, vou estipular uma quantidade mentalmente, e assim que tiver essa quantidade eu e a Lia-san postamos o próximo.**

**Bjs Minnasan!**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Contando à mesa

Este capítulo foi traduzido pela Lia-san.

Notas da Lia-san:

O final desse capítulo me deixou com os olhos cheios de água... Sério!

**Contando à mesa**

"Naruto, você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?" Eu perguntei, preocupado.

"Eles vão saber disso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Como minhas habilidades estão decaindo, eles vão começar a querer saber por que eu estou impossibilitado de fazer as coisas" Naruto deu de ombros.

"Primeiro você me diz que você não quer contar para ninguém e eles não ficaram tristes, e agora você está me falando que quer contar para todos eles e assim eles não ficarão tristes?" Eu perguntei.

Naruto acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu apenas... Você tem certeza que o câncer não bagunçou o seu cérebro?" Eu perguntei, estupidamente trazendo o câncer para a conversa.

Um flash de raiva passou pelos olhos de Naruto antes dele simplesmente dizer, "O câncer não manda em mim. Eu mando em mim mesmo, e ninguém pode mudar isso.".

"Desculpa..." Eu murmurei gentilmente, olhando para o chão.

Eu sabia que tinha adentro no território proibido.

"Não se preocupe com isso," Naruto disse, sua face voltando ao normal. "Você não quis dizer isso de uma maneira ruim."

"Olha... Naruto..." Eu comecei, e ele imediatamente ficou com cara de assustado. "Eu quero que você saiba que... Se você vai falar para todo mundo, então você precisa estar cem por cento certo disso," Eu avisei.

Naruto bufou e abanou a mão indiferentemente. "Eu sei disso, bastardo," ele disse.

"Eu só não quero que você se machuque. Eu amo você demais e não quero que nada te aconteça," Eu respondi docemente, com um pequeno rubor subindo em minha face usualmente pálida.

Naruto enrijeceu por um segundo, e eu já pensei que ele estava tendo outro ataque, mas assim que eu comecei a temer isso, um largo sorriso surgiu na face dele. Antes de eu perceber, ele pulou em cima de mim e me segurou em um abraço apertado.

"Obrigado, Sasuke! Obrigado! Obrigado! Obrigado!" ele gritou, alegre.

Eu me senti um pouco ferido por causa de sua alegria. Ele não retornou o 'Eu te amo', mas eu escondi isso bem ou talvez ele apenas estava sendo do que jeito que ele era, completamente esquecido.

Eu aprendi mais tarde que ele não queria me machucar mais ao dizer em voz alta que me amava. Ele sentia que ações falam mais do que palavras.

"Bom, nós devemos ir e contar àquelas pessoas o que eles não sabem?" Eu disse com um sorriso singelo.

"Eu estou pronto se você está," Naruto falou, com seu sorriso-Naruto no rosto.

Nós entramos na lanchonete e procuramos nossos amigos. Parecia que os nossos amigos 'nômades' tinham 'migrado' para uma área longe das janelas.

"Hey, pessoal!" Naruto disse, feliz.

Eu queria saber como ele consegue ficar tão feliz quando ele sabe que dentro de poucos minutos a felicidade iria ser quebrada.

"Hey, Naruto!" falaram em uníssono, e então, como se só tivessem me visto depois, "Sasuke."

Eu fingi estar ofendido antes de me sentar próximo ao Naruto.

"Então..." Naruto começou depois de pegar o seu almoço. Era óbvio que ele não sabia como começar, então eu o ajudei um pouquinho.

"Quais das notícias vocês querem ouvir primeiro? A boa ou a ruim?" Eu perguntei, esperando que eles escolhessem 'a boa'.

Naruto olhou para mim com um 'obrigado' nos olhos. Eu sabia que ele sabia que 'a boa' notícia era: nosso relacionamento. Nós mantemos isso em segredo por três dias até aquele ponto. Nós queríamos esperar até o momento certo para dizer às pessoas. Esse podia ou não ser o momento certo, mas isso funcionou para as coisas saírem.

"Eu prefiro a boa," Shikamaru disse, preguiçosamente. "Eu estou cansado de notícias ruins."

"É, a notícia boa parece melhor agora, nós estamos comendo, no fim das contas," Chouji disse, comendo outra colherada de sopa.

"Certo," Eu disse com um sorriso discreto no rosto, e eu vi Naruto sorrir também. "Naruto e eu temos um 'caso' oficial há três dias!" Eu disse, feliz.

A reação não foi o que esperava, e eu acho que também não era o que o Naruto esperava. Sakura murmurou 'finalmente', como vários outros da mesa. Todos deram de ombro e olharam como se eles tivessem apenas sido enganados e que eles poderiam ter usado seu tempo para outra coisa.

"Da próxima vez, nos conte algo que não vai acontecer eventualmente se você quiser uma boa reação da gente, okay?" Ino riu.

Eu apenas revirei meus olhos.

"E então, qual é a notícia ruim?" Sakura perguntou depois de um momento.

Minha face ficou rígida, e Naruto procurou embaixo da mesa e segurou a minha mão. Eu dei um pequeno aperto de confirmação antes dele respirar fundo e fazer contato visual com todo mundo antes de começar.

"Eu..." Naruto começou, depois de colocar seu garfo em cima da mesa. "Eu não vou estar aqui por muito tempo," ele falou.

"Ah," Shikamaru disse, suavemente, "pra onde você está se mudando?"

Naruto parou por um segundo e olhou para mim. Eu acenei minha cabeça para ele esperando ter lhe dado confiança.

"Paraíso," ele falou simplesmente.

Eu não acho que o pessoal pegou essa de primeira. Eles estavam tentando imaginar qual cidade era chamada 'Paraíso', então a ficha caiu.

"Ah meu deus!" Sakura arfou.

O queixo de Shikamaru caiu, e Chouji derrubou sua colher de sopano colo. Ino apenas olhou para Naruto em choque. Parecia que ela estava tentando imaginar o que havia de errado com ele.

Chouji foi o primeiro a se recuperar e, depois de pegar sua colher do colo, ele perguntou, "O que tem de errado com você? Quero dizer, você parece perfeitamente bem e tudo mais..." Ele disse**. **

"É câncer... câncer cerebral..." Naruto disse, tão baixo que quase não deu pra ouvir.

"Mas tem tratamentos para isso! Como quimioterapia e radiação!" Ino gritou. "Você não pode fazer um desses?"

"Eu... Eu tentei todos eles, mas eles pararam de funcionar alguns meses antes de começar a escola. Eles disseram que eu tenho um ano... E agora o câncer se estendeu. Eles não podem fazer nada por mim. Eu tenho um ano para viver, e eu quero morrer com todo mundo feliz, então... Não fiquem tristes, porque eu não morrer com nenhuma relação que precise ser consertada," Naruto disse, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras.

A mesa parecia ter parado de respirar, e por um segundo, tudo estava congelado menos Naruto e eu. Tudo estava em silêncio, e a única coisa que podia ser ouvida era o ambiente da lanchonete. Ninguém se mexeu e ninguém respirou antes de Sakura quebrar o silêncio.

"Nós podemos ficar tristes por um minuto?" Ela perguntou, fracamente.

"Claro," Naruto disse com olhos calmos.

Assim que ele disse isso, todos correram em volta e cada um deu um grande abraço nele, as garotas estavam chorando lágrimas silenciosas, e os garotos estavam tentando não mostrar suas emoções, falhando miseravelmente. Eu queria saber como seria no seu funeral, então balancei a cabeça para limpar minha mente desse pensamento. Naruto ainda tinha uma chance. Eu pensei que ele poderia continuar vivo por vários anos. Eu sei agora que Naruto viveria pelo resto da minha vida, apenas não era do jeito que eu o queria: em seu espírito.

Notas Finais da Lia-san:

buaaa!!! sasuke-chan vai ficar sozinho!!!! gente quando o naruto tá morrendo é a parte que me faz chorar e eu sou responsável por traduzir o capitulo que isso acontece. T___T

E eu nunca chorei com uma fic antes, só com essa.

Bom, reviews ajudam a tradução a vir mais rápido ok?

beijos


	8. Hospital Sem Serviço de Quarto

Lia Ratsbane: yo minna! Demorei um pouco né? Mas a culpa não foi minha foi da iara que demorou pra ver a tradução de umas palavras pra mim.

Espero que gostem.

**08 - Hospital Sem Serviço de Quarto**

Era o dia do meu segundo encontro com Naruto. Eu estava tão exitado. Eu fiz uma 'reserva' (como eu gostava de chamar isso para parecer

mais legal e elegante do que era) na minha lanchonete favorita. Eu já tinha tudo planejado. Nós iríamos dividir um milk-shake da escolha do Naruto antes de fazer uma pequena caminhada até o aquário, onde eu iria pagar por duas entradas e nós iríamos olhar todos os animais. Era a prova de idiotas. Nada poderia dar errado.

"Yo! Naruto!" Eu o chamei do meio do hall da escola, fazendo as pessoas se virarem e olharem para mim.

"Sasuke!" Ele falou em sua voz alta quando eu estava perto.

Ele me envolveu com seus braços e quase me fez cair no chão.

"Você está pronto para o nosso encontro hoje à noite?" Eu perguntei, piscando para ele.

"Que encontro?" Ele perguntou, e por um segundo, eu achei que ele estava falando sério.

"Idiota," Eu murmurei com um sorriso no rosto quando eu percebi que ele estava brincando.

Naruto girou os olhos. "Bastardo," ele respondeu.

Esse era o nosso pequeno jogo que nós jogávamos todos os dias: Eu o chamava de idiota e então ele me chamava de bastardo. Era nosso pequeno jogo que começou quando nós nos tornamos inimigos. Os nomes se tornaram apelidos quando nós começamos a namorar.

"Como estão os dois pombinhos hoje?" Sakura perguntou.

Sakura foi a primeira a se recuperar do fato que Naruto não iria ficar por perto por muito tempo. Os outros ainda ficavam um pouco tímidos perto dele e sem saber o que fazer. Eu sabia que depois de alguns dias sem problemas, o resto poderia ficar igual a Sakura.

"Muito bem. E você?" Naruto respondeu.

"Bem. Eu ouvi que vocês dois tem um fantástico encontro hoje à noite," ela disse, piscando para mim.

"Sim, nós temos," Eu disse, colocando o meu braço em volta da cintura do Naruto protetivamente.

"Não se preocupe, eu não vou roubá-lo; Eu não acho que ele viria pacificamente," Sakura brincou.

Naruto riu.

"Ha, ha, muito engraçado," Eu disse, tediosamente.

"Ah, vai Sasuke, se anima!" Naruto riu, dando leves batidinhas nas minhas costas.

"É, eu estava brincando!" Sakura exclamou.

"Eu sei…" Eu disse com um suspiro. "Eu apenas amo muito você para tê-lo roubado de mim."

"Awww, se eu pudesse ter um namorado tão carinhoso!" Sakura guinchou.

"Sasuke, você realmente acha que eu vou te deixar desse jeito?" Naruto perguntou, ferido.

"Não! Eu apenas quis dizer que… Olha, eu não acho que você vai agir dessa forma. Eu estava apenas sendo super protetor, só isso," Eu falei rapidamente.

"Ah," ele disse, e então olhou para mim e deu seu sorriso idiota. "Eu estou contente, porque eu teria que terminar com você se você achasse isso."

Meu queixo deve ter caído no chão, porque Sakura riu histericamente, e Naruto gargalhou alto.

"Você tá falando sério?" Eu perguntei.

"Cem por cento", ele disse com um sorriso e fazendo biquinho.

"Vocês dois são demais," Sakura riu.

O sinal para a aula tocou.

"Bom, eu vou indo. Vejo vocês depois, caras," ela falou com sorriso e caminhou na direção da classe dela.

"É melhor nós irmos, idiota," Eu disse, olhando para o Naruto.

Ele estava caminhando na minha frente indo em direção a nossa sala.

"Na sua frente, bastardo" ele disse com um sorriso.

Eu rapidamente o alcancei e segurei sua mão. Foi quando aquilo aconteceu. Ele deu um passo, mas seu joelho sucumbiu a ele, e ele caiu no chão. Eu o chacoalhei levemente, tentando fazê-lo abrir os olhos. Eles não abriam; ele estava gelado.

"Naruto?" Chamei.

Nada. Eu olhei para cima e vi uma multidão se juntando.

"Não fiquem aí parados! Vão chamar um professor!" Eu gritei para eles. Apenas uma pessoa correu, o resto ficou perto. Eu os ignorei e peguei meu celular. Chamei o único número que eu poderia pensar em chamar: 911.

"Alô? Sim, meu amigo desmaiou aqui… Eu estou na Escola da Folha Oculta… Certo, obrigado." Desliguei meu celular. E devo ter parecido muito preocupado, porque eu escutei alguns sussurros em volta, sobre eu estar bem ou não.

Depois de alguns minutos agonizantes, Kakashi veio correndo através da multidão. Ele estava falando coisas como "Saiam do caminho!" e "Dêem espaço a ele!" e "Faça como eu digo, logo!".

Quando ele finalmente me alcançou, olhou nos meus olhos. "O que aconteceu, Sasuke?" Ele perguntou.

"Ele simplesmente caiu no chão!" Sussurrei, agitado.

"Vai ficar tudo bem… Você chamou uma ambulância?" Perguntou, dando uma batidinha no meu ombro.

"Sim," Resmunguei, olhando para o corpo pálido que supostamente era para ser o meu Naruto.

"Voltem para as suas classes, todo mundo. Não haverá desculpas se vocês estiverem atrasados," Kakashi gritou para a multidão.

Várias reclamações vieram deles, mas começaram a se dispersar de qualquer modo.

"Você deveria voltar para a sala também," Kakashi disse, me olhando com simpatia.

"Posso, pelo menos, ficar até a ambulância vir?" Sussurrei, acariciando a face do Naruto delicadamente.

Os olhos de Kakashi abrandaram. "Tudo bem, mas até ele ser colocado dentro da ambulância." Disse.

Eu balancei a cabeça em sinal de entendimento e esperei pacientemente até escutar as sirenes. Eu vi os médicos correrem e várias cabeças olharem pelas portas das salas. Eu apenas fiquei parado e observei de longe, me sentindo inútil, o time colocar o Naruto dentro da ambulância. Eu me senti tão fora de lugar. Todos sabiam o que eles estavam fazendo, mas tudo o que eu fiz foi observar assombrado, me sentindo perdido e confuso. Eu sabia que teria que lidar com esse tipo de coisa antes mesmo de entrar no relacionamento, mas eu nunca imaginei que seria tão difícil.

"Eu vou te dar uma nota assim você vai poder entrar na sala sem problema," Kakashi disse perto do meu ouvido. Eu balancei a cabeça, escutando apenas metade do que ele dizia.

"Ele vai ficar bem, Sasuke. Ele é um guerreiro," Kakashi falou. "Eu vou chamar o pai dele para ele saber o que aconteceu e aonde ir."

Eu o olhei nos olhos e peguei a nota que ele já tinha pronta nas mãos.

"Obrigado," Sussurrei antes de caminhar para a sala do meu primeiro período.

XXXXXXXX

O dia passou vagarosamente, e quando eu a aula de datilografia terminou (na qual eu falhei pelo dia porque eu não copiei uma única palavra), eu estava quase correndo pela porta para chegar ao hospital. Eu desci as escadas correndo, passei pelos corredores e atravessei a porta, onde eu escorreguei pelo corrimão da escada até o final. Eu sentei minha bunda no ponto de ônibus e dificilmente fiquei.

Eu fui até a estação de ônibus, onde me transferi para outro ônibus e desci no ponto mais perto do hospital. Corri pelo pátio até as portas que se fecharam devagar assim que eu passei.

Eu caminhei tão calmo quanto eu podia até a recepção e perguntei onde era o quarto do Naruto. Eles me mandaram para o terceiro andar, quarto 234.

Peguei o elevador, com aquela música irritante de elevador que era impossível não ficar com ela na mente, até o terceiro andar e achei o caminho para o quarto do Naruto. Ouvi risadas de dentro do quarto e queria saber quem poderia estar rindo tanto. Eu descobri que era o Naruto, mas ele estava rindo com outro garoto que eu nunca vi antes.

"Sério? Foi isso que ela disse?" Naruto perguntou, acalmando sua histeria.

"É, então eu mandei ela se foder," o garoto ruivo respondeu monotamente.

"E o que aconteceu?" Naruto perguntou.

"Eu peguei uma detenção." O garoto deu de ombros. "Mas eu escapei dela e a Temari vai ter que se desculpar depois."

"O que ela vai dizer dessa vez?" Naruto perguntou.

"Não sei. Eu vou deixar pra ela ser criativa. Eu sou o que destrói as coisas, não o que as cria," O garoto disse.

Eu tomei o pequeno silêncio como minha dica para entrar no quarto.

"Naruto!" Eu disse, encarando rapidamente o ruivo, mas sorrindo para o Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke!" ele falou.

Eu queria saber como ele podia ser tão energético em um hospital.

"Como você está?" Perguntei cuidadosamente, olhando-o inteiramente para ver qualquer coisa que indicasse o que estava errado. Não havia nada.

"Bem. Um pouco incapacitado, mas bem," Ele respondeu, olhando para o seu colo.

"Esse é aquele garoto, Naruto?" O ruivo perguntou.

Quando Naruto confirmou, o garoto me arrastou para o corredor e me empurrou contra as paredes brancas do hospital.

"Meu nome é Gaara. Eu irei enfiar você dentro da terra e te deixar lá como comida de inseto se você sequer ousar pensar em machucá-lo.

Eu fui claro?" Ele sibilou.

"S-sim," Gaguejei.

"Ótimo," Ele disse com um sorriso doentio no rosto.

Ele me soltou.

"Vamos ser amigos!" Ele disse mais alto, como se ele estivesse tentando fazer Naruto ouvir, estendendo sua mão.

Eu a apertei cuidadosamente, sem ter certeza do que ele fez comigo. Ele chacoalhou minha mão e passou seu braço em volta de mim e me empurrou de volta para o quarto.

Eu escutei ele sussurrar, "Eu não vou voltar atrás no que eu disse," antes de nós entrarmos completamente no quarto.

"Bom, Naruto, eu preciso ir e conversar com a minha irmã," Gaara disse enquanto pegava suas coisas da cadeira em que ele estava sentado alguns minutos atrás.

"Tchau, Gaara!" Naruto disse alegremente. "Sente-se" ele falou para mim, apontando para a cadeira que o Gaara esteve sentado.

Eu sentei e olhou para ele por um segundo, tentando adivinhar o que ele quis dizer com 'um pouco incapacitado'.

"Eu sei porque você tá olhando para mim, Sasuke," Naruto disse docemente. "Desculpa por faltar no nosso segundo encontro."

"Não! Não se preocupe com isso! Eu estava apenas querendo entender o que você quis dizer com 'um pouco incapacitado,'" Eu falei rapidamente.

"Ah… Eu estava esperando que você… Não perguntasse isso…" Naruto disse suavemente, olhando para as próprias mãos.

"Por quê?" Minha voz saiu um pouco alta quando eu disse isso, pensando no pior.

"Eu estou paralisado, Sasuke," Naruto sussurrou.

Eu sentei lá, chocado quando ele me contou que o câncer alcançou a coluna vertebral, tomando sua mobilidade.

"Po-por que você não queria me contar?" Perguntei quando ele terminou.

"Porque eu estava com medo que você não me amasse mais," Naruto disse baixinho.

"O que?!" Arfei.

Era tudo isso que ele pensava de mim? Um tipo de pessoa que iria abandoná-lo porque ele perdeu sua mobilidade?

"Yeah…" Naruto disse.

"Olha," Eu disse severamente, e ele pareceu temer o que eu iria dizer em seguida. "Eu posso ser um bastardo, e posso ser estúpido algumas vezes, mas eu nunca deixaria você apenas por causa de uma desculpa que você fez sobre perder a sua habilidade de caminhar! Eu nunca vou deixar você. Até que o último suspiro venha desse seu corpo pequeno, eu não vou deixar você!" Eu declarei.

"Sério?" Naruto perguntou, e ele tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Sim, sério," Respondi com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu me inclinei e beijei Naruto nos lábios. Era profundo e apaixonado. Era perfeito.

"Ok, vocês dois, podem parar. Naruto precisa respirar," Iruka chamou, entrando no quarto.

Eu quebrei o beijo imediatamente e corei junto com um sorridente Naruto.

"Sasuke, seu encontro acabou a uma hora, e eu preciso falar com ele sozinho sobre… opções…" ele disse.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, sabendo que era a hora de eu sair.

"Tudo bem, te vejo amanhã!" Falei com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu joguei um beijo e acenei um tchau para ele antes de vaguear (no sentido de ir pensando, boiando. xD) até o ponto de ônibus.

XXXXXXXX

Eu olhei no meu relógio antes de caminhar até a porta. A noite já tinha caído a apenas trinta minutos atrás, e por esse ponto, era quase oito e meia.

Eu pisei dentro da casa com poucas cores e comecei a caminhar em direção ao meu quarto. Quando eu vi o meu pai, ele não parecia muito feliz.

"Sasuke, onde você estava?" ele rosnou.

"Eu estava no meu encontro," Eu disse, cuidadosamente.

"Você disse que você estaria de volta pelas seis. Agora é oito e trinta e um. Então eu vou perguntar de novo: onde você estava?" Ele disse em tom baixo.

"Eu estava com o Naruto," respondi, tentando engolir o bolo que estava se formando em minha garganta.

Isso era demais. Primeiro ver o Naruto daquele jeito e então no hospital e agora sendo repreendido pelo meu pai.

"Você estava, talvez, transando com ele?" Meu pai perguntou em um tom severo.

"O que?!" Guinchei. "Sexo? Pai, eu nunca transaria com o Naruto!"

"Isso é o que todos os garotos da sua idade pensam, certo," ele disse como uma declaração, não uma pergunta.

"Pai, eu não sou o Itachi! Eu não transo aleatoriamente com qualquer prostituta!" Gritei, lágrimas começando a se formar nos meus olhos.

"Bom, se você não fizer isso com o Naruto, você irá fazer com qualquer outra pessoa que você conhece, não vai? E aquele tal de Neji? Ele deve ser muito melhor que essa criança, Naruto, porque eu sei que você estava tendo uma profunda relação com ele!" Meu pai gritou pra mim, ignorando o que eu disse.

"Sobre o que você está falando? Eu nunca fiz nada disso com ele!" Gritei.

"Então você vai querer fazer isso com alguém! Esta criança, Naruto, é a pessoa perfeita pra se ter relações," meu pai discutiu.

"Não! Ele não é! Agora o deixe sozinho! Ele não precisa disso agora!" Eu disse em um tom defensivo.

"E qual o problema com ele? Hmm?" meu pai rosnou.

Aquilo foi o limite, e a barreira quebrou. Lágrimas rolaram pela minha face áspera.

"Ele tem uma porra de câncer!" Gritei.

A face de meu pai se tornou de brava para culpada. Ele abriu sua boca como se ele estivesse tentando descobrir o que dizer.

"Bom, pelo menos ele pode fazer quimo e radiação ou qualquer outra coisa que eles podem fazer" Itachi disse, vindo da cozinha com uma maçã na mão.

"Não, eles não podem," Eu, as lágrimas da primeira semana caindo pelas minhas bochechas.

"O que você quer dizer? Claro que eles podem. Quase qualquer um pode fazer quimo!" Itachi disse, olhando pra mim como se eu fosse estúpido.

"Ele tentaram tudo aquilo. Apenas parou de funcionar dois meses antes da escola começar," Respondi, olhando para ele como se ele fosse o único estúpido.

"Quando você descobriu isso?" Minha mãe perguntou.

Ela estava pensando no meu pai, cujo irmão morreu de câncer cerebral.

"Duas semanas atrás," respondi.

"Espera, então você sabia que ele tinha câncer e continuou saindo com ele?" Itachi perguntou e quando eu acenti ele me olhou como se eu fosse louco.

"Isso tem que ser piedade," ele murmurou.

"Não! Isso não é piedade! Eu o amo, caras. Ele é minha alma gêmea. Nós somos como o yin e yang. Nós somos como imãs! Nós pertencemos um ao outro, mesmo se isso for apenas pelo pouco tempo que o Naruto tem," Eu disse rapidamente.

"Quanto tempo ele ainda tem?" Minha mãe perguntou com preocupação na voz.

"Ele tinha um ano, mas agora está por volta de oito meses..." Eu disse, desanimado, não querendo pensar o que aconteceria no fim desses meses.

"Sasuke…" meu pai começou, "Eu não pretendia pressionar você para nos contar as coisas. Eu apenas estou preocupado com você."

"Por quê? Porque seu segundo filho é gay? Porque você acha que o seu segundo filho tem que ser como seu irmão 'super excitado '?" Eu perguntei, dando caminho a novas lágrimas.

"Não, porque você é meu filho, meu belo, saudável filho que eu zelo," meu pai disse.

"Hey, você aceitou isso fácil! Quando o pai descobriu que eu estava transando, ele pirou totalmente!" Itachi disse, ainda com a maçã na boca.

"Isso é porque quando você contou para o pai você tinha uma DST" Eu o lembrei.

"Oh, yeah... Aquela foi apenas a primeira, uma vez…" Itachi disse, aparentemente contando quantas DSTs ele teve durante a sua vida. Quando alcançasse os pés dele, eu saberia que ele estava morto.

"Por que você não vai para o seu quarto e lava o seu rosto," minha mãe disse.

"Tudo bem," eu disse, sabendo muito bem que eles estavam tentando descobrir o que fazer com meu pequeno 'problema' sem mim.

XXXXXXXX

Eu deitei na cama pensando sobre tudo que tinha acontecido naquela dia. (1) Meu namorado tinha sido condenado a uma cadeira de rodas pelo resto da sua pequena vida. (2) Meus pais queriam que eu 'fosse cuidadoso com Naruto' e 'lembrar que eu poderia voltar atrás na relação a qualquer momento' (sim, certo – se eu tivesse o deixado, ele morreria muito mais cedo); e (3) Eu nunca transaria, porque eu poderia pegar uma DST, e seria igual ao Itachi.

Lágrimas começaram a sair dos meus olhos uma vez mais quando eu pensei em como eu não teria Naruto para sempre. Eu o teria apenas por pouco tempo, e foi quando eu fiz uma promessa pra mim mesmo. Eu prometi fazer tudo que fosse divertido na face da terra com o Naruto para ajudar o Naruto a qualquer custo, qualquer coisa que ele queira fazer sem reclamar. Isso era uma promessa sem egoísmo e egoísta ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava fazendo isso então eu poderia ter mais momentos divertidos com Naruto e parecer bom fazendo isso porque eu quero ajudar Naruto nos poucos últimos meses da sua vida. Isso era suposto a ser claramente fácil, mas isso se tornou uma luta trabalhosa_._

_~~8~~~8~~~8~~~8~~_

e ai curtiram? se ficou sem sentido em alguma parte me avisem sim? Os próximos 2 capítulos são com a iara então se demorar de novo é culpa dela. xD ah tá chegando ao final e os últimos quem vai ter que traduzir sou eu T__T muito linda, muito lindaaa....tá parei.

Beijos pessoas e não se esqueçam dos comentários


	9. As Promessas de Bênçãos

Bem, eu sei que demorou pra *****, mas é que tanto eu quanto a imoutosan, estamos ocupadíssimas! Mas os próximos não demorarão tanto!

Espero que gostem! E desculpem-nos pela demora!

**As Promessas de Bênçãos**

Naruto permaneceu no hospital por dois meses. Durante esse tempo, vim a conhecer um amigo dele chamado Gaara. Nunca nos demos muito bem, especialmente depois do que ele me fez após a morte de Naruto, mas fomos capazes de manter a nossa paz para que Naruto não visse o quanto lutamos. Acho que Gaara foi um pouco machucado por eu ter chegado em Naruto antes dele, mas eu realmente nunca descobri a história de Gaara e Naruto. Eu só sei que eles tinham conhecido um ao outro, já que tinham sido colocados no mesmo quarto de hospital, ambos com câncer cerebral, no terceiro ano de Naruto. Supostamente, Naruto mudou a visão de Gaara sobre a vida, tanto que ele sobreviveu a sua batalha com o tumor e tinha sido livre de câncer desde então. É realmente engraçado como os nossos caminhos se cruzam para determinadas razões. A vida de Gaara e Naruto se cruzaram para salvar uma vida. Minha vida e a de Naruto se cruzaram para me mostrar que até mesmo nos bons e nos maus momentos, você precisa permanecer forte, porque sempre há alguém lá fora, que tem algo pior.

Meu pai me conduziu pelas ruas ao apartamento de Naruto e Iruka. Tínhamos prometido uma carona para Naruto, pois Iruka tinha uma importante reunião de negócios que ele tinha de comparecer.

"Então, Sasuke, esta será a primeira vez que eu vou me encontrar com este seu colega Naruto. Você nunca me permitiu te acompanhar ao hospital. Espero que ele seja tudo o que você me disse que ele é, "meu pai disse formalmente.

"Não se preocupe, ele é pai," eu disse distraído. "Não! Lá está ele! "Eu gritei alegre, apontando para o pequeno complexo de apartamentos.

"Tudo bem, tenho que fazer algo de especial para ele?" Meu pai perguntou duramente.

"Apenas o pegue e a cadeira de rodas e os ponha dentro do carro", eu gritei por cima do ombro quando abri a porta do carro e sai.

Em meio movimento, meio que corri pelo caminho para sua porta. Eu bati três vezes, em alto e bom som, e esperei por algum sinal de vida no interior.

"Pai! Ele está aqui! "Ouvi Naruto chamar.

"Tudo bem, contenha-se," Eu ouvi Iruka suspirar. "Agora, pare de tentar rodar sozinho pelos lugares para que eu possa ajudá-lo com estes sapatos."

Eu me lembrava do fato de que Naruto tinha começado a regredir lentamente e suas habilidades foram se tornando cada vez menores.

"Lá vai você," Eu ouvi Iruka dizer.

Eu senti uma presença atrás de mim e me virei para ver o meu pai. Ele estava lá em uma maneira eficiente.

"Pai, o que você está fazendo aqui? Volte para o carro, "eu cochichei.

"Estou aqui para ter certeza que sei o que estou fazendo", respondeu meu pai severamente, dando-me 'o olhar'.

Bufei, virando para a porta quando ela se abriu. Lá estava Naruto sentado, e seu pai Iruka estava atrás, o empurrando.

"Oi, Naruto!" Gorjeei.

Naruto pareceu assustado, e por um momento, me perguntei o por quê. Mas olhando para atrás de mim, eu percebi que ele estava com medo da figura muito alta que era o meu pai.

"Ei, Sasuke." Ele acenou com a cabeça para mim enquanto falava.

"Posso levá-lo a partir daqui?" Perguntei Iruka, me curvando como o Príncipe Encantado para sua Cinderela.

Naruto deu risadinhas.

"Claro", disse Iruka com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Gentilmente, eu empurrei Naruto para baixo na rampa recém-instalada e sai correndo ao redor do estacionamento com ele. Meu pai falou um pouco com Iruka antes de caminhar de volta para o carro.

"Ok, Naruto, eu vou pegá-lo agora," meu pai disse inábil. Ele estava obviamente desconfortável para fazer isto, mas ele escondeu de Naruto.

"Ok!" Naruto disse com um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

Meu pai o levantou, e mostrou choque em seu rosto ao perceber como Naruto era leve. Somente acenei sutilmente para ele continuar com o que ele fazia.

Depois que o cinto de segurança foi colocado em Naruto, eu corri para o outro lado e pulei no carro. Eu coloquei o cinto e olhei para Naruto.

Eu imitei um dos assistentes de vôo com a voz excessivamente alegre. "Portanto... estamos voando Airlines Uchiha. Por favor, seguro todas as bagagens e coloquem seus cintos e preparem-se para descolar!"

"Sasuke, pare com isso!" Naruto cochichou, olhando para o meu pai.

"Ele não vai machucá-lo", disse.

"Não é isso! Ele parece chateado por eu sequer existir! "Naruto sussurrou.

"Parece assim o tempo todo", eu sussurrei de volta.

"Tem certeza?" Naruto perguntou.

"Sim, tenho certeza", eu respondi.

"Certo..." Naruto disse, abaixando a voz quando meu pai entrou no carro.

"Colocaram os cintos, Sasuke?" Meu pai perguntou.

"Sim, papai", eu respondi.

"Tudo bem", disse ele rudemente enquanto retornava com o carro.

Nós três fomos para a escola com uma grande quantidade de conversa fiada entre eu e Naruto. Quando chegamos à escola, meu pai me ajudou a colocar Naruto para fora do carro antes de pegar minha mochila e empurrar Naruto para o edifício.

No segundo em que chegamos ao prédio, fomos "atacados" pelos nossos amigos. Kiba e Akamaru caminharam para Naruto, e Kiba deu um aperto de mão ao nosso grupo**. **O aperto de mão compunha-se de uns cinco altos, um aperto mais forte, uns cinco baixos, um aperto, um toque e logo um grito curto**.** Ino, Sakura, e Hinata deram a Naruto um cartão de 'melhoras' e uma rosa. Shikamaru deu um bom tapa nas costas de Naruto, alegando que era muito problemático para fazer o longo aperto de mão. Chouji deu doze embalagens de pudim de chocolate. Rock Lee deu um dos muitos poemas que ele havia escrito. Ele tinha algo a ver com a juventude e mais alguma coisa que estava em sua mente na hora. Fiquei chocado com a forma como as pessoas tinham começado a se acostumar com o fato de que Naruto estava para morrer, quando apenas uma semana antes, tinham sido cautelosos até mesmo para me perguntar como é que ele estava.

XXXXXX

Eu empurrei Naruto para a nossa primeira aula. Eu tinha dito a Naruto que a Sra. K tinha uma surpresa para ele quando chegasse lá. Ele estava tão animado, vagueava sobre o que era. Ele estava longe de descobrir a verdadeira cada vez mais, mas eu só sorria e não respondia nenhuma das suas perguntas, exceto com as palavras 'você verá'. Ele fazia beicinho durante um segundo antes de perguntar se era isso ou aquilo. Cada vez, os palpites se tornavam mais e mais estranhos.

Eu o empurrei lentamente para a sala de aula apenas quando o sinal de advertência tocou. Nós éramos os únicos ali além Sra. K. A Sra. K se virou quando ela nos ouviu entrar e Naruto ofegou, ao mesmo tempo, ela fez, mas por um motivo diferente; Sra. K estava de cinco meses de gravidez.

"Oh, Naruto! Estou tão triste com o que aconteceu", disse ela, vindo para nós e dando-lhe um aperto forte.

"Não se preocupe com isto. Não foi culpa sua, "Naruto respondeu com tristeza nos seus olhos. "É esta a surpresa, Sasuke?", Perguntou, e eu confirmei com minha cabeça.

"Posso?" Naruto perguntou, acenando para tocar a saliência da barriga da Sra. K.

"Claro", disse a Sra. K com olhos suaves.

Naruto colocou sua mão trêmula sobre a barriga dela e acariciou suavemente.

"Eu vou me certificar de que essa criança ganhe a bênção quando ele nascer," Naruto cochichou, parando o movimento de sua mão.

Sra. K respirou profundamente e eu olhei para Naruto chocado. Ele tinha seis meses para nos deixar, e não quatro. Como ele pode dizer que ele ia dizer a Deus para abençoar o bebê "quando ele nascer" quando ele ainda estaria vivo durante o tempo do nascimento? Gostaria de saber quanto tempo Naruto sabia que ele tinha para viver e esperar que ele estava errado em seus cálculos.

**~.~.~**

Só pra aproveitar e fazer minha propaganda, esta semana estarei postando o proxímo capítulo de Murder Suicide e a minha nova fic Ligações Transientes e Resistentes que é uma SasuNaru =3

Reviews??


	10. Fotos Deles

Ola gente! Mias uma vez demorei, gomen né? Tempos difíceis, mas felizes!

Espero que gostem deste capitulo, faltam só mais dois para terminar ToT Agora só falta a Lia-san ter tempo para eles, pois os dois últimos e mais tristes ficou por conta dela a tradução v.v

Receio que terá alguém chorando no MSN em breve ;o;

Apreciem a leitura!

**Fotos Deles**

O nosso quinto encontro se passou na casa de Naruto, uma vez que Naruto estava muito cansado depois da escola para fazer um passeio complicado. Desci do ônibus e caminhei para sua casa. Quando cheguei lá, notei que havia um carro desconhecido na rua. Eu dei de ombros imaginando que seria apenas um amigo da família. Mal podia saber que o "amigo da família" também era um dos meus professores favoritos.

Batendo na porta, eu esperei pacientemente para a porta se abrir.

"Já vou atender!" Iruka gritou, e eu coloquei um sorriso no rosto.

A porta foi aberta, e lá estava Iruka com uma cara excepcionalmente alegre.

"Oi!" Disse ele feliz, e eu fiquei imaginando o que tinha substituído o antigo Iruka com o presente.

"Olá..." Eu disse inseguro.

"Bem, vá, Naruto está no quarto dele," Iruka disse, apontando para a casa com a sua mão.

Eu andei pela casa, caminhando pelos corredores que levavam para o quarto de Naruto. Um dos cômodos pelo quais passei foi a cozinha. Logo que eu dei mais dois passos da porta de entrada para a cozinha, eu dei um giro duplo e voltei para trás, colocando minha cabeça para dentro da sala. Sentado lá na pequena mesa de madeira estava Kakashi, meu professor de ciência e física.

"Oh, oi, Sasuke," ele disse com um sorriso em seu rosto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei de olhos arregalados.

"Não posso falar com um novo amigo?", Indagou.

Comecei a fazer barulho de palavras incoerentes e andei confuso. Porque Kakashi estava lá? O que ele entende por 'um novo amigo'? Será que ele e Iruka estavam namorando?

Balancei minha cabeça para limpar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça. Eu tinha que ter uma cabeça clara quando se tratava de Naruto. Ele tinha tido diversos tipos de ataques, o câncer já tinha se espalhado por todo o corpo dele e foi atacar com tanta força que era difícil evitar os ataques.

Eu caminhei para o quarto de Naruto e o vi sentado na cama com vários livros grandes ao lado dele. Um deles estava sobre seu colo, e ele estava olhando para ele, tristemente.

"Naruto?" Perguntei me aproximando mais e sentado ao lado dele.

"Sasuke, conheça os meus pais", disse ele, apontando para uma foto no centro da página. Sua mãe era uma ruiva e seu pai era alto e loiro. Ambos pareciam felizes.

Naruto virou a frágil página até que ele chegou a uma cena em que sua mãe e seu pai estavam segurando um pequeno, arqueado embrulho com um tufo de cabelo loiro espreitando para fora de debaixo do cobertor em que foi embalado.

"Este sou eu", ele disse suavemente, passando o dedo gentilmente sobre a figura do bebê.

Então Naruto virou a página novamente, e havia um hospital. Nele, o pai de Naruto tentou sorrir (e falhou miseravelmente), enquanto a sua mãe estava deitada na cama de um hospital.

Ela, também, estava tentando sorrir, mas ela estava tão fraca que não era um verdadeiro sorriso. "Ela morreu pouco tempo após isso", disse Naruto infeliz. "Foi o câncer de mama. Foi a sua segunda vez que lidou com ele. A primeira vez foi um pouco antes que descobriu sobre mim. Minha mãe removeu a mama direita, em seguida, para poder me ter. Ela morreu dois meses e meio depois que eu nasci. Meu pai cometeu suicídio um mês e meio depois por causa da mágoa — eles foram companheiros de alma", disse ele, e eu balancei minha cabeça simpaticamente, sabendo muito bem como era perder uma alma gêmea para câncer. "Ele me deixou com quatro meses de idade, órfão. Não tenho certeza porque ele queria me deixar, mas ele fez", disse Naruto dando uma pequena fungada.

Ele virou a página novamente, e na pagina seguinte foi uma foto do túmulo da família. Na lápide lia-se: "Família Uzumaki Namikaze. Perdido antes de seu tempo."

Eu fiquei tenso de quão verdadeira era aquela declaração. Eu estremeci quando eu percebi que era quase profética. Naruto ainda não foi enterrado lá, mas a lápide foi verdadeira, pois ele ia morrer antes de seu tempo. Era bastante irônico como toda sua família tinha morrido remotamente antes de começar a viver, e depois, lá estava Naruto, morrendo antes de começar a viver.

"Eu teria ido para algum dos restantes da minha família, mas a mãe da minha mãe tinha morrido de câncer de pulmão, ela fumava demais, os pais do meu pai tinham morrido não muito tempo antes que eu nasci em um acidente de carro. Meu avô teve uma convulsão enquanto estiva dirigindo, e sua irmã mais nova morreu antes mesmo que ela atingisse os cinco anos quase vinte e sete anos atrás. Foi câncer cerebral, tal como eu tenho. Ela tinha apenas três anos", explicou Naruto.

"Ah ... I-isso deve ter sido difícil para todos", disse, incerto do que eu deveria dizer.

"Fui adotado por Iruka não muito depois da morte do meu pai. Ele não tinha sua própria família, e decidiu que queria começar uma. O que ele conseguiu foi um garoto que teve câncer não mais de dois anos depois que ele nasceu. E agora... "Naruto fungava e enterrou a cabeça na minha camisa. "Agora ele não terá ninguém," Naruto chorou.

Fiquei espantado por um momento. Meu normalmente feliz Naruto estava chorando em minha camisa. Ele estava tão assustado que estava tremendo. Eu acariciei sua cabeça e disse palavras tranqüilizadoras para ele. Eu estava esperando para acalmá-lo. Não funcionou no início, mas cedo o suficiente, ele se acalmou e olhou para mim.

"Espero que você não me odeie por deixar você", ele sussurrou.

"Olhe para mim," eu disse severamente, e ele choramingado ligeiramente. "Você pode morrer antes do que eu queira, e você pode morrer antes do que deveria, mas em nenhum caso, isso quer dizer que eu te odeio!" Eu proclamei, "Você tem uma história familiar de câncer! Você tem os genes de seus pais! Você não pode controlar os genes que você adquiriu. Portanto, não pense que alguém o odiará por isto! Iruka não; ele te ama demais pra te odiar por algo tão mesquinho como alguns genes malucos. Nossos amigos na escola também não, eles pensam que você é muito legal para te odiar. Os professores não vão, porque eles sabem que você está passando por um momento difícil, e eu não vou, porque eu te amo com todo o meu coração!"

"Obrigado", ele fungou depois de um tempo.

"De nada", disse, bicando sua bochecha.

"Vou sentir falta disso", disse ele.

"Eu também," Eu respondi tristemente.

"Vamos ser felizes", disse Naruto com a recém descoberta felicidade.

"Ok", eu concordei, e então tentei pensar em alguma coisa para falar. "O que o Kakashi está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei finalmente.

"Oh," Naruto disse, "ele e Iruka são amigos."

"Amigos como nós somos, ou amigos como você e Kiba?" Perguntei.

Naruto divertidamente bateu-me no ombro. "Amigos como eu e Kiba, desgraçado!" Ele exclamou com um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Idiota", eu me defendi.

Eu e Naruto rimos disto. Nós ainda não tínhamos pensado em nenhum apelido melhor, e nós já estávamos juntos a quatro meses. Em algum lugar profundo dentro de mim, eu sabia que não haveria muito tempo para pensar em nomes, mas eu não podia esperar menos.

"Como eles se tornaram amigos? Eu nunca os vi se falarem antes", eu disse.

"O Kakashi veio mais de um dia com toda a minha tarefa de casa durante os três dias que você não pode vir. Ele e Iruka conversaram, e logo Kakashi disse que ele perdeu um amigo muito bom para o câncer cerebral e sabia como é difícil ver alguém morrer. Ele disse que o seu nome era algo como Obito ou algo assim. Eu não consigo me lembrar direito," explicou Naruto.

Eu branqueei. "Você acabou de dizer Obito?" Eu me precipitei.

"Sim. Por quê? "Naruto perguntou.

"Esse foi o meu tio!" Eu disse.

"Uau, pequeno mundo, hein?" Naruto disse, começando a pensar nisso.

Eu também comecei a pensar. Sentei-me lá e pensei como era esquisito a forma que o mundo trabalhava. Todos temos um propósito na vida. Talvez o Obito fosse dar um novo amigo a Iruka, uma pessoa forte para o ajudar quando estivesse para baixo.

XXXXXXXX

Eu andei para a minha porta e fui imediatamente abordado pelo meu irmão Itachi. Ele disse que tinha uma idéia para Naruto e o aniversário de cinco meses.

"Olha, ele está indo muito rápido, então por que você não dá para ele algo especial no aniversário de cinco meses?" Itachi disse.

"Ele vai passar por isto", eu rosne entre os meus dentes.

"Nós dois sabemos que não é verdade. Você chora sozinho quando vai dormir, por vezes, te ouço, por isso não vá me dizer que você não chora", disse Itachi.

"Por que se importa?" Perguntei, olhando para o outro lado.

"Eu me importo porque está romanticamente analfabeto. Você nem sequer sabe o que ser romântico significa!", Disse.

"Eu sei também!" Eu argumentei de volta.

"Eu não me importo se você pensa que é! Basta lhe dar algo que ele irá se lembrar até mesmo além da sepultura", disse Itachi entregando-me cem dólares – o valor de três meses de sua poupança e de trabalho, como eu descobri mais tarde.

"O que devo dizer para a mãe e ao pai?" Eu perguntei, olhando para o relógio.

"Eu vou dizer-lhes que precisamos de leite para um projeto de restauração na aula de amanhã', disse ele piscando para mim.

"Mãe adquiriu uma nova caixa ontem. Ela nunca vai acreditar nisto! "Eu disse.

"Ah, é?"Ele perguntou, segurando uma caixa vazia de leite. "Parece que eu cometi muitos erros."

Levei dois segundos para perceber o que ele quis dizer antes de eu correr para fora da porta o mais depressa que pude. Eu já sabia o que eu iria comprar para o aniversário. Mal eu podia saber que ele não iria durar muito tempo.

**Reviews?? *o* **


	11. Os Últimos Dias dele

**Bem, antes de tudo, gomeeeenn LOL**

**Culpem a Lia (estou culpando ela antes que ela me culpe hohoho)**

**Bem, penúltimo capítulo... Bem, na verdade é o último, acho que o outro, se não me engano, é o epílogo T-T**

**Lembrando que a tradução deste capítulo é da Lia Ratsbane, também usuária deste site!**

**Os Últimos Dias dele**

Era uma fria segunda-feira de janeiro. Eu vestia uma jaqueta dentro do prédio da escola, constantemente checando o meu celular. Naruto não estava no ponto de encontro comum que nós combinamos desde a primeira vez que ele não estava na escola quando eu enlouqueci e pensei que tinha morrido. Ele comumente ligava quando ele não podia estar na escola ou Iruka ligava por ele. E até agora não havia nenhuma ligação, e eu estava terrivelmente preocupado.

Eu entrei para a primeira aula e vi o substituto para a Senhora K. Ele era um professor horrível e falava com uma voz monótona que deixava metade da classe num estado de dormência. Eu me sentei no meu lugar e tentava adivinhar se a senhora K voltaria ou não depois de ter o seu bebê. Acabou que o pequeno palpite sobre o sexo estava certo, o que me fez pensar se Deus tinha falado com ele ou algo do tipo.

O primeiro sinal tocou, e o substituto se levantou da mesa do professor.

"Certo, estudantes," ele começou, se virando para escrever na sua horrível, e ilegível escrita. "Hoje, nós vamos começar uma nova unidade," ele disse. "Vocês vão escrever uma história sobre o seu herói. Precisa ter pelo menos cinco paginas, mas não mais que dez.

A classe reclamou. Esse era o tópico mais básico que nós tivemos todo o ano. Até mesmo o teste-de-habilidades-do-começo-do-ano era melhor do que esse.

Então, como se algo tivesse me acertado, eu consegui o que eu considerei como a melhor idéia do ano. Eu escreveria sobre Naruto. Ele era meu herói. Ele estava morrendo, mas ainda assim ele continuava feliz. Eu sabia que eu não poderia fazer tudo que ele podia se eu estivesse morrendo, e aquilo me fez começar a escrever.

Eu escrevi durante a primeira aula e durante a segunda, também. Eu escrevi durante a terceira e a quarta e até mesmo durante a quinta enquanto nós estávamos no laboratório. Eu passei o horário do almoço em uma sala vazia escrevendo e então escrevi durante metade da sexta aula.

No meio da sexta aula, meu celular tocou, e imediatamente eu me precipitei, repentinamente me lembrando que Naruto não tinha ligado ainda. Eu atendi ao telefone, quase não ouvindo o professor me dizer para desliga-lo.

"Alô?" Perguntei.

Eu fiquei pálido quando ouvi a voz de Iruka carregada de preocupação.

"Sim, ok, eu estou indo," Eu disse assim que ele tinha terminado de falar, pegando minhas coisas e me levantando.

"Sente-se, senhor Uchiha!" o professor alertou. Eu o ignorei. "Eu estou avisando!" ele rosnou, bloqueando a porta da sala.

Eu tentei passar por ele, mas ele segurou meu braço firmemente.

"Pise fora dessa porta e eu vou fazer com que você seja expulso," ele disse alto o suficiente para eu escutar.

"Expulse-me então," Murmurei e o empurrei contra o lado da porta antes de sair.

Assim que eu alcancei o corredor principal, eu comecei a correr pelos corredores e para fora da porta. Eu corri para pegar o ônibus que já estava saindo e então quase gritei para o motorista para pisar fundo. Eu rezei pela primeira vez na minha vida para qualquer Deus para que Naruto agüentasse até que eu chegasse lá quando o ônibus que eu precisava me transferir estava preso no trânsito. Então, finalmente, eu corri para dentro do hospital e perguntei por Naruto Uzumaki. A enfermeira olhou para o meu eu arfante e, mostrando um pouco de simpatia, me contou que ele estava no primeiro andar, quarto número Dez. Eu me apressei para lá sem nem ao menos pensar em agradecê-la.

Eu cheguei ao quarto de Naruto e vi Iruka em pé do lado de fora esperando por mim.

"Sasuke," ele disse quando o alcancei, "parece que esse pode ser o fim."

"O-o quê?" Balbuciei.

"Ele não está indo muito bem. O câncer está afetando seu sistema respiratório. Ele está no oxigênio agora, mas sua habilidade de respirar está indo embora," Iruka explicou.

"O-oh…" Olhei para o chão.

"Ele não quer piedade agora. Ele quer felicidade. Então quando você entrar lá, entre feliz," Iruka disse firmemente.

Eu acenei com a cabeça, não confiando em minha voz. Então, juntando toda a minha força, eu coloquei um sorriso no rosto e entrei no quarto. Quando eu o fiz, Naruto estava com tantos tipos diferentes de máquinas ligadas a ele que eu mal conseguia vê-lo entre os fios.

"Hey, Naruto!" Eu disse alegre.

Neste dia eu não fazia idéia de como eu tinha conseguido ficar tão feliz.

"Hey," ele respondeu com voz fraca, tirando sua mascara de oxigênio.

"Como você está indo?" Perguntei, sentando subitamente na cadeira próxima a cama.

"Poderia estar melhor," ele respondeu, tirando sua máscara novamente.

"Olha, eu ia esperar até o nosso quinto aniversário, mas eu simplesmente não posso," eu disse, as palavras vindo a minha boca como bolhas.

"Sobre o que você está falando?" Naruto perguntou.

Eu peguei o presente que eu comprei com os mil dólares que Itachi me deu de dentro da minha mochila. Eu comecei a carregá-lo quando a condição do Naruto chegou ao ponto de ele não ir para a escola durante semanas.

Naruto respirou fundo quando ele viu o medalhão prateado em forma de coração em minhas mãos.

"É lindo," ele disse, surpreso.

"Deixe-me abri-lo para você," Eu disse, e cuidadosamente abri o coração. Dentro estava uma colagem de fotos, indo da primeira vez que nos encontramos até o dia anterior ao que eu comprei o medalhão. Marcado no outro lado estavam as palavras 'Eu serei o seu teme se você for o meu dobe'.

Ele estendeu suas mãos tremulas e o peguei, levando as fotos para perto do seu rosto. Ele sorriu, e eu sabia que ele tinha gostado dele.

"Obrigado, Sasuke. Eu vou ter que usar isso na escola amanhã," ele disse, e então respirou profundamente na mascara de oxigênio.

Eu acenei com a cabeça, meu rosto vacilando por um segundo. Eu podia apenas acreditar que ele estaria lá no dia seguinte.

"Como foi o seu dia?" ele perguntou entre seus sopros.

"Bom. Nós tivemos uma enorme tarefa escrita para entregar em duas semanas em L.A, e então nós apenas tivemos laboratório em ciências," Respondi.

"Qual é a tarefa escrita?" Naruto perguntou. Ele amava escrever.

"É sobre quem é o seu herói," expliquei de forma simples.

"Sobre quem você está escrevendo?" ele perguntou.

Eu parei por um segundo e debati sobre contar a ele sobre quem eu estava escrevendo, querendo manter isso como uma surpresa, mas então percebi que talvez não tivesse um depois para a surpresa.

"Você," Eu disse.

"Eu?" ele perguntou com voz áspera.

"Sim, você," Eu disse, corando levemente. "Você está sempre tão feliz, e eu não poderia fazer isso com tudo o que você tem que lidar," Expliquei rapidamente antes que ele pudesse perguntar o porquê.

"Obrigado," ele disse.

"De nada," Eu disse.

O doutor veio checar os sinais vitais de Naruto. Quando eu o olhei com olhos quase suplicantes, ele negou com a cabeça 'não'. Eu olhei para baixo, derrotado.

"Não faça essa cara, Sasuke," Naruto repreendeu, e eu olhei de volta para ele. "Você sabia que isso ia acontecer. Lembre-se da sua promessa." Ele me lembrou da promessa que eu estaria bem quando ele se fosse e que eu não deixaria sua morte me perturbar.

"Sim…" Respondi, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Pouco sabia eu que aquele era nosso ultimo beijo.

"Eu sinto muito em não poder retribuir isso," Ele disse tristemente.

"Você não precisa," Eu disse. "Você tem me dado mais amor que eu possa devolver a você, então você não precisa se preocupar com isso."

"Você é o melhor," Naruto disse rubor cobrindo suas pálidas bochechas.

"Não, você é," Eu disse com lagrimas em meus olhos quando os monitores começaram a apitar.

"Sabe, dizem que quando você morre, sua vida passa em flashes diante seus olhos, mas tudo que eu consigo ver é você..." Naruto disse quando os doutores começaram a correr para dentro do quarto e ordenar que eu saísse.

Amooo esta fic, linda mesmo, pena que é tão triste... Sentirei saudades (odeio conclusões das fictions, mas ainda tem mais um, certo?

**Reviews?? . **


	12. Epílogo

Bem, eu realmente estava com muitos problemas para upar este capitulo aqui no ff.

Gomen nasai ToT

Mas agora, venho postar o último capítulo desta linda fanfiction. Creio que muitos leitores vão se afogar em lagrimas igual a mim.

Este capítulo foi traduzido pela Lia, como vocês repararão, os capítulos foram divididos em partes iguais para ambas não sofrerem muito, reler esta fic é um desafio emocional /o/

Agradeço a todos pela longa espera. Tenho em mente passar todos os comentários recebidos para o inglês e enviar para a escritora... Mas é um trabalho que será feito com calma, mas acredito que bamrd92 ira apreciar muito!

Então Enjoy!!

Aviso: Personagens Naruto e esta fic não pertencem nem a mim e nem a Lia.

**Epílogo**

Naruto Uzumaki morreu segunda-feira, 3 de janeiro as 2:10 da tarde. Ele nunca alcançou a marca de um ano. Ele nunca terminou o seu primeiro ano no ensino médio. Ele nunca conseguiu ver o fim da sua carreira escolar. Ele nos deu força para dar um passo adiante. Ele nos deu força para agüentar as coisas difíceis. Ele nos deu tudo o que precisávamos para seguir em frente. Agora se nós íamos usar isso ou não era por nossa conta.

Eu chorei constantemente a semana inteira antes do seu funeral, e então, no funeral dele, eu quase não falei com ninguém. Eu acho que vendo o seu corpo apenas jazendo ali, sem vida, me bateu tão forte que eu senti como se eu não pudesse me levantar.

No momento que eu cheguei do funeral em casa, eu fui para o meu quarto, troquei minhas roupas para pijamas pretos e me escondi debaixo das cobertas. Eu fiquei ali por dois meses, não permitindo qualquer visita ou conversar com ninguém. Eu quase não comia e perdi nove quilos do meu corpo já muito magro. Então, no último dia do Segundo mês, eu tinha uma visita que eu imaginei que nunca mais veria de novo: Iruka.

Ele era a única pessoa que deveria estar fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que eu, mas ele estava em pé ali com voz forte me dizendo que Naruto não queria que eu fizesse o que eu estava fazendo. Ele me lembrou da promessa que eu fiz e como eu deveria estar feliz que o sofrimento de Naruto tinha acabado. Ele disse que Naruto queria que todo mundo fosse feliz, sem chorar e sem ser miserável.

Depois que ele saiu, eu sai da cama e tomei meu primeiro banho em dois meses. Senti que eu estava tirando toda a minha tristeza. Isso é, até eu me olhar e ver o quão terrível eu estava. Eu chorei de novo, mas assim que eu terminei, eu sequei meus olhos e sai de casa e caminhei até o hospital, onde eu me sentei perto da porta por um longo tempo. Eu fiquei lá até eu ver uma sombra crescer sobre mim e dois braços fortes me erguerem. Olhei dentro dos olhos de um Gaara nervoso. Ele gritou alguns insultos para mim e então me socou repetidamente, berrando que eu estava machucando o Naruto. Quando eu gritei, dizendo que ele estava morto, eu recebi um golpe extra bem forte e Gaara me derrubou no chão. Ele disse, "Naruto não está morto, Sasuke. Ele se foi, mas ele nunca estará morto," e então algo sobre como Naruto podia nos ver do paraíso acima. Eu não entendi o que Gaara queria dizer até ele ter ido embora a um longo tempo e olhei para o céu. Coloquei uma mão sobre meu coração e fechei meus olhos, escutando a voz de Naruto tão claramente que parecia que estava em pé ao meu lado.

A senhora K teve um bebê extremamente saudável que crescia rápido e aprendia facilmente. Ela acreditava que isso era por causa do Naruto. Ela voltou a três, quarto meses atrás.

Kakashi e Iruka continuam amigos e nunca quiseram ser nada mais alem disso. Eles se encontravam e conversavam sobre como os dois tinham perdido alguém para o câncer, mas na maioria das vezes o assunto era algo feliz – como artes marciais. Então os dois estão em artes marciais e começaram uma escola que ensina crianças desafortunadas a arte de auto-defesa.

Eu não fui expulso da escola. Meus amigos assinaram uma petição citando todas as razões por mim para continuar indo para a escola, Kakashi argumentou pela minha causa e a senhora K aceitou isso bem. Eu me graduei no topo da minha classe apenas dois meses atrás e estarei indo para a Harvard em um mês. Kakashi saiu do colégio Konoha rapidamente, assim que eu voltei e nenhuma vez ele disse algo sobre querer voltar.

Eu estou fazendo terapia, e graças a isso, eu escrevi esse livro. Eu percebi que eu preciso seguir em frente e encontrar uma nova pessoa, mesmo se ele não for minha alma gêmea; eu preciso me contentar com menos então eu posso ser feliz. O problema é dar um passo para fora da segurança da caixa, e não estou pronto para isso ainda. Talvez um dia eu esteja, mas não ainda.

Agradecemos a todos por terem tido a paciência de acompanhar a fic e que comentaram.

Beijos e vamos sentir falta dessa historia linda.


End file.
